Senior Year!!
by AngelBear
Summary: HI!! this story is when the gang is in their last year of high school in their last weeks... it is SOO S+S E+T M+M
1. Chapter One

The characters in this story are copyrighted by their rightful owners. THEY ARE NOT MINE… 

~*=Summery=*~

Syaoran came back in his sophomore year in high school. MeiLin never left Japan and she has a boyfriend named Mason (English name… from Miracle Girls). Syaoran has not confessed to Sakura yet but did tell her to wait… Eriol never went to England. This is their senior year in high school. OK… Now on with the story… NO wait. I have to give you the key.

Key   

"-" talking

*-* actions

'-' thoughts

(~*..*~-) That is me saying stuff 

NOW on with the story ~*..*~

-*-Chapter One-*-(Friday)

"Hi Sakura." Syaoran said

"Hi Syaoran" 

"Um, do you want to go to the movies on Saturday after we hang out with the rest of the people? 'why did I ask… I m so stupid'"

"Oh! I'm sorry Syaoran. I would love to but Eriol said he would teach me all of Algebra 2 in 2 hours. " Sakura said sadly

"Okay that is fine 'Eriol? I guess she likes him better than me… wait why do I care??' "

"Syaoran, I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time… Hoe! I am late. Bye! See ya Saturday"

"Bye…" 

And they walked off in separate directions.

"Sakura! You're late!" Touya yelled.

"I know, I know. Onii-chan"

"Come on hurry, dinner is ready."

"Okay…"

*Eating Dinner* 

*ring ring*

"I'll get it!!" Sakura said.

"Hello?"

"Hi, its me Tomoyo"

"Hey!"

"Uh, Sakura you know that we are meeting tomorrow at the park EXACTLY at 12 right?"

"Yeah."

"And after that you are going to study with Eriol right? Only study?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo. I may be late most of the time but I usually don't forget."

"Okay, making sure. Bye!"

"Bye!" 'well that was weird'

"What did she want?" Touya asked.

"Nothing"

*finished dinner*

Sorry it was such a short chapter… But it's the beginning… Right? Hehe(nervous laugh)… Well please review by the way this is my third fanfic… So I m not really good at it yet…  


	2. Chapter Two

Yapp yapp yapp the characters in this story is copyrighted by their rightful owners.. blah blah blah

In the middle of this chapter I stopped putting quotation marks because they don't appear when you look at them… I don't think… So yeah.. I thought you would like to know –AngelBear

-*-Chapter Two-*- (Saturday Morning)

Sakura's Dream

Where am I? 

Sakura was in a house. It seemed familiar… She saw Syaoran's picture.

Maybe this is Syaoran's house. 

Than she saw Syaoran talking to a picture, saying "I love you. But why can't I say that to your face?" He put the picture down… Sakura came closer and closer…

"SAKURA!!"

"Huh?" She said after waking up from the dream.

"So, now you wake up?"

She saw her brother with Kero. Kero had lost his voice and must of asked Touya to wake Sakura up.

"Gosh you really look like a monster in the morning."

"SHUDDAP!"

"Well, its 11 AM. Don't you have to go somewhere at 12?"

"Oh my gosh!!" She got up, pushed her brother out of the room, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She quickly ate and walked to the park. 

'Whew, I have about 10 minutes… Hey, I actually made it in time…'

She was supposed to meet Syaoran, MeiLin, Tomoyo, Mason and Eriol at the park. Than after that Eriol was supposed to help her with her math. Than she say Eriol coming up…

"Hi Eriol!"

"Hey Sakura. Are you actually early?"

"Yup…"

Than they saw Tomoyo…

"Hey Tomoyo" Eriol and Sakura cried out.

"Hey you guys" feeling a little jealous that Sakura was there with Eriol alone…

"We were just about to talk about what we were going to do today"(~*..*~ I don't really like but said… So I will put in who is talking…)Sakura

"Really?"Tomoyo

"Yup…"Eriol

"I think we should go to the amusement park."Sakura

"Yeah, that would be a great idea!"Eriol and Tomoyo

But we really should ask the rest of the gangTomoyo

Yup… Oh look here comes Mason and MeiLin… Gosh they really are a cute coupleSakura

Yeah they areEriol

HEYTomoyo, Sakura, Eriol

Hey!!MeiLin

~History of Meilin and Mason~ Okay, Mason is new in town… Meilin won't tell them how they met… But they do date. Mason also has magical powers… He can levitate things… Now back to the story

Do you guys think the fair sounds good?Sakura

Yup…both of them said

Now, for Syaoran..Sakura

HI!!everyone yelled

Syaoran jumped back and said hi back. They asked him if the fair sounded good and he just nodded. They were talking about how they couldn't wait 'til school was out in about three weeks!! 

You guys are SO cute togetherTomoyo said looking at M+M

Yup you guys areSakura said… //I wish Syaoran would ask me out… AHHH why am I thinking about Syaoran… Do I like him?? I did have a dream about him… But he loves someone else… -_-;;\\(~*..*~ //\\ is a new sign for thinking)

They finally reached the amusement park…

So what should we ride?Syaoran

Let's ride the roller coaster first!!Sakura

Sounds like fun… Than we can go to the Haunted HouseEriol

Hau.. Haunted House?!Sakura

Yeah!!Eriol

Uh… Maybe not the haunted house… So off we go to the roller coaster… Syaoran would you ride the roller coaster with me?Sakura 

 SureSyaoran

Tomoyo that means we get to ride together since my cute little descendent wants to ride with SakuraEriol

*Syaoran blushes but glares at Eriol*

OKTomoyo said laughing

They got into their seats and up up up they went. They soon saw the whole park and without any warning they dropped. Sakura hugged Syaoran for dear life. Mason and MeiLin were lifting their hands into the air. Eriol forced Tomoyo's hand up as they went up and down… a loop here or there and with one more fall it was over.

Uh, Sakura?Syaoran

Huh?Sakura

The rides over… Syaoran

*sigh* thank goodnessSakura

You can let go of me nowSyaoran

*blushes* SorrySakura She let go and followed the Syaoran off the ride.

So what should we ride next?Sakura

Like I said the Haunted House…Eriol

HOE?Sakura

It sounds like fun…Syaoran(he liked making fun of Sakura's fear… Ghosts)

*Sakura glares at Syaoran*

Yup.. Come on Sakura, It will be fun!!Tomoyo

NOOOSakura

Come on my cute little descendent will take care of you..Eriol

Yeah SakuraMeiLin said while Syaoran was giving a death glare at Eriol

 Will you Syaoran?Sakura

Sure…Syaoran said he couldn't wait to see Sakura's scared face

Okay… than… But if you guys make fun of me after the ride or IN the ride I will leave…Sakura

Okay okayEveryone

They went into the haunted house. When they came out… Sakura was not a happy puppy.

Why did they make it scary…*shudders* Sakura

Let's eat lunch!!Tomoyo said

Yes lets!!Sakura

They all ate lunch… Sakura had invited MeiLin and Tomoyo over to her house after Eriol was done tutoring her. 

Come on Eriol, I really want to see if you can teach me all of Algebra 2 in two hours…Sakura

I can…Eriol

Well, we better get started.Sakura

 =+Two hours Pass+=

Eriol! You really can teach Algebra 2 in two hours… Sakura said surprised

Yup! *^^*Eriol

SAKURA!! THE GAKI IS HERE!!Touya

HE'S NOT A GAKI!!Sakura

*Knock Knock*

Come in!!Sakura

Hey Sakura… EriolSyaoran(jealous)

Hello, SyaoranEriol

Hi!!Sakura

Uh, Sakura can I talk to you alone?Syaoran

I have to go Bye Sakura!!Eriol

Okay… ThanksSakura

So what do you want to talk about??Sakura

Uh, well, you see, uh I uh, I…Syaoran

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think? Do you think Syaoran going to say it?? HUH? Hehe I love cliffhangers… Please review!!! ~*..*~AngelBear  


	3. Chapter Three

OK…. I do not use CCS OR MASON… SO they are copyrighted to their rightful owners… NOW off with the show… 

Recap… Syaoran is about to confess his love to Sakura

Sakura.. I uh I umm well I lo- Syaoran 

HI Sakura !!!!!!MeiLin

Oh.. You're Syaoran.. What are you doing here? MeiLin

Bye Sakura **BYE MEILIN** Syaoran

Bye Syaoran !! Sakura

Syaoran left. 

What's with him? MeiLin

Don't know.. He was about to tell me something… Oh, well. Sakura

Hey you guys !! Tomoyo

Hey Tomoyo Both

Let's change into our PJ's and have some girl talk… Sakura

Hehehe sounds good to me Both

Soon they did there "thing" and they soon started to talk about boys…

MeiLin how do you like Mason ? Sakura

He's great… MeiLin

That's good!! Tomoyo

Yup.. Sakura

Have you kissed him yet? Tomoyo

Is he a good kisser? Sakura

You guys… That is really personal… MeiLin

So you have!! Tomoyo

Yeah… I have kissed him.. He is a good kisser, okay? *blushes* MeiLin

Hehe Both

I got some questions for you… MeiLin said evilly

*Sweatdrop* Uh… Both

So… Sakura who do you like? MeiLin

Uh… hehehe… I like umm well how about Tomoyo goes first… Sakura

Nope.. you first… MeiLin

Well, I like Syaoran.. *blushes*Sakura

OOOO…. I see… what about you Tomoyo? MeiLin

I like Eriol, of course Tomoyo

You told me you didn't… sakura

*giggles* Tomoyo

*sweatdrop* MeiLin

*yawn* sakura

Let's get some sleep… MeiLin

Yeah… good idea Tomoyo

Okay, good night… Sakura

Good night Both


	4. Chapter Four

HELLO!! sorry for the late posting.... i started school... ^^;;;; and i think they like giving us homework so i didn't have alot of time   
on the weekdays... SORRY... hope you enjoy... remember to R&R  
^:^:^:^:^:^  
I don't own CCS... OR Mason... if i did i wouldn't be writing this disclaimer thingy...   
  
~*Chapter Four*~  
Next day... its Sunday  
  
"Squirt and friends it is time to eat!!"  
"UGH GET OUT!!"   
"We better get up though.."   
"Yeah..."  
"So any dreams??"  
"Yeah, actually i had a dream of Eriol"  
"Really??*raises eyebrow* Tell us..."  
"Okay, well i was walkin in the park by myself and out of no where Eriol comes out with his staff and everything.  
I comment that his costume was awesome looking. Than he said, I heard you make great costumes..." And i was   
like yeah... and he was like can you make me one??.. IT was such a COOL dream"  
*Sweatdrop*(sakura meilin)  
"uh, lets go and eat" (during that time they were changing)  
"yeah... good idea"  
"Good morning Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin"  
"Good morning dad!!"  
"Good morning mr. kinomoto" (i wonder if that is how to spell it)  
"Sit down and eat"  
"thanks for the breakfast"  
They started eating and talking about what they were going to do that day.   
"I know we can call the guys and ask them if they want to come over and do something..Like going to the beach or  
swim or something."  
"sounds good to me"  
Meilin called mason and he said he could come. tomoyo called eriol and he said he would come... and sakura called   
syaoran and he said he couldn't come... DID i say COULDN"T i meant WOULDN"T....   
(phone conversation)  
"Come on Syaoran... IT will be fun... Are you going to just let me be a loner?"  
"Yeah"  
"Syaoran!!"  
"No... I dont want to go."  
"Do you have any plans?"  
"No..."  
"Than why don't you want to come?"  
"I just don't want to."  
"Well since you have nothing planned we are coming out to drag you if you don't come."  
"Yeah, right"  
"I will..."  
"No you won't"  
"I will"  
"No you won't"  
"Fine! be that way... see you soon"  
"yeah right"  
sakura got off the phone and saw that eriol and mason had already arrived.   
"Okay... we have to stop by syaoran's house and than we girls will tell you what we planned for the day...   
Don' worry we didn't have shopping in mind" Sakura said after she say the faces on mason and eriol... they looked relieved  
after sakura had said that.  
They all walked to syaoran's house...  
*knock knock*  
Syaoran opened the door and saw sakura...  
"I told you i would come ..."  
"..."  
"Come on out.. OR i really will drag you out."  
"okay okay.. wait let me grab a jacket..."  
he grabbed something and walked out the door.  
"OK... since we got EVERYONE... The girls and i decided we should have a triple date..."  
*groan from guys*  
"DON"T worry... we are not going shopping... if we did than the girls and i would have already have our shopping shoes on"  
"Shopping shoes??"  
"nevermind.. So first we are going to go to the beach... have some fun than go to tomoyo's and swim at her pool than go eat at her  
aunt's shop THAN go back to the beach and go our seperate ways.."   
"WAIT!! we never said we were going to be seperated..."  
"it was a last minute changed"  
"So lets GO!"  
they walked around the beach talking about how school was almost ending... (sounds like fun huh?)  
than they went to tomoyo's aunt's store and ate there... FOR FREE.... than they made their way to the swimming pool...  
the girls borrowed tomoyo's swim suits and the boys magically some how go theirs... they went into the pool and had a splash war...  
they were having a good time... than showered and went to the beach again.... (i noe it sounds weird but hey.... its MY story)  
they girls and guys had a castle building castle... BUT the guys cheated and used magic so the girls got water from the ocean and   
dumped it all over their castle.... that meant war... the guys carried the girls into the water and dumped them there...   
"AHH"  
So the girls got up all soak and wet while the guys laughed at them.... which was the worst thing they could possible do for now   
they were going to feel the wrath of sakura(you should never make her mad)... she got out her wand and told the storm to   
"water the guys"... the girls started laughing... now the guys were soak and wet.. they sat in the sun drying out and just talked....  
than the girls went to the bathroom and syaoran let sakura wear his extra t-shirt...  
^:^:^:^:^ Boys Conversation^:^:^:^:^  
"Syaoran, why did you brin an extra shirt??"  
"I didn't mean too... I was trying to get my jacket but i grabbed my shirt instead"  
*laughs*  
"So great old ancestor do you like anyone?"  
"little descendent... that is none of you buisness"  
"come on eriol.. tell us...."  
"well i do like someone.... BUT i m not going to tell you who it is...."  
"well that stinks... how about you syaoran?"  
"yes little descendent.. do you have a lover?"  
"..."  
"tell us"  
"no"  
"SO you do have one"  
-baka baka me...-  
"well i won't tell you guys"  
"but we are all good buddies.."  
"nope"  
"than whoever loses the battle has to tell who you like"  
"WHAT?!"  
"not magic battle... the girls would have my head... i mean rock scissor paper"  
"okay... that is fine with me"  
"me too"  
(syaoran's sign will be shown first than eriols... mason will tell the points)  
"three out of five wins"  
"rock"  
"scissors"  
"one point to syaoran"  
"paper"  
"rock"  
two points to syaoran  
"paper:  
"scissors  
one point eriol  
scissors  
rock  
two points eriol  
  
^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^  
thats the end of the chapter.... muahahaha i love me...one more battle.. i wonder who is going to win... well you have to wait.. ~.^   
~*..*~AngelBear   
visit mai site... http://www.geocities.com/threelittlebears06 i have more fanfics there.... 


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry about the late posting... REMEMBER I HAVE SCHOOL!! Its not like i have  
all the time in the world.. IF i did i would have finished this story about now...  
Well sorry again!! well back to the story...   
well maybe after i tell you the NEW legend  
::-:: is the person who talked  
*-* actions  
^-^thoughts   
~*..*~ me saying stuff  
OKAY now to the story  
  
*last scene*  
  
eriol had two points and syaoran had two points this is the final battle!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"rock"  
"paper"  
"eriol wins.... SYAORAN you have to tell who you like!!!!!!!"  
*grumbles* Okay i like... umm i like sakura... there now you know! are you happy?! ::syaoraon::  
oo you liked sakura?? well that was obvious... ::mason::  
WHAT?!::syaoran::  
huh?::mason::  
well if you knew THAN do you think sakura knows? ::syaoran::  
no... she is TOO dense thick headed reallyreally slow ::mason::  
hey don't make fun of my half daughter!! ::eriol::  
DO you like her?? ::mason who says that supiously::  
No... :: eriol::  
DO YOU LIKE MEILIN cuz if you do you are DEAD!! ::mason::  
NO! ::eriol::  
i know who he likes ::snickers syaoran::  
who? ::mason he is clueless and can't figure out there is only ONE girl left::  
he likes tomoyo ::syaoran::  
do you?? :mason::  
uh, yeah... ::eriol::  
you guys should ask them out!! ::mason::  
i'm afraid that she will say no.... they are really popular you know... ::syaoran::  
your popular too ::mason::  
yeah there is no girl who wouldn't want to go out with SYAORAN!! ::eriol ^starts to run after he sees   
the face on syaoran^::  
^the guys started laughing...^(weird don't you think??? ~*..*~)  
^the girls walk over^  
what are you guys laughing at? ::meilin::  
is it me? do i have something on my face?? my gosh do i look weird in syaoran's shirt?? i know it is too big but... ::sakura::  
no...::syaoran::  
we are just laughin at what mason said... ::eriol::  
oh okay... cuz i though there was something wrong with me::sakura::  
no... sakura you have to stop worrying about how you look cuz you always look great ::syaoran ^starts blushing^::  
you think so?? thanks syaoran!! ::sakura ^clueless*::  
well let's get going home!! syaoran will you take sakura home?? and eriol you take tomoyo?? ::meilin::  
uh ::guys::  
THANKS ::girls::  
*sweatdrop from guys*  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+Meilin's and Mason's Night+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
So what were you guys laughing at?? ::meilin::  
like eriol said... i said something funny ::mason::  
but you never say anything funny unless it was by accident.. ::meilin::  
SOO?? is it illegal to say somthing funny ::mason::  
to you yeah ::meilin::  
okay...so you found out i wil lying ::mason::  
SO what were you talking about?? ::meilin::  
girls ::mason::  
WHAT?!::meilin::  
uh *sweatdrop* ::mason::  
you were talking about other girls?? are you cheating on me?? you better give me a good explanation  
before i kill you right now!! ::meilin::  
umm well you see uh... i was just telling the guys they should ask the girls they like to go out with them... ::mason::  
oh... who are they? ::meilin::  
that is none of your buisness ::mason::  
what?! i could help ::meilin::  
umm no meilin you couldn't ::mason::  
are you saying i can't help my friends get girlfriends?? ::meilin::  
*sees her eyes that have fires in them* i love you ::mason::  
i love you too mason :: meilin::  
*whew* ::mason::  
now tell me who they like.. :: meilin::  
ok... BUT you can't tell anyone adn you can't do anything to help them!!::mason::  
ok...::meilin::  
ok eriol likes tomoyo and syaoran likes sakura ::mason::(i don't think the guys can trust mason ne more ~*..*~)  
REALLY?? ::meilin::  
yeah ::mason::  
meilin starts laughing her head off...  
mason is now scared...  
sorry mason ::meilin::  
its uh ok? ::mason::  
i love you ::meilin::  
i love you too ::mason::  
now will you please walk me to my door? ::meilin::  
of course :mason::  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:Tomoyo's and Eriol's night+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
SOO eriol... how has it been going? ::t::  
its good... um tomoyo i was wondering if i could ask you something.. ::e::  
what is it? ::t::  
do you like anyone ::e::  
uh yeah ::t::  
oh *sad sad eriol* may i know who it is? ::e::  
no ::t::  
i will tell you who i like ::e::  
okay... ::t::  
*laughs* now you change your mind ::e::  
yeah... i noe... hehe ::t::  
well i don't wanna tel you yet ::e::  
oh, okay ::t::  
THEY FINALLY REACH TOMOYO"S HUGE HOUSE  
eriol hugs tomoyo and whispers something in her ear... tomoyo giggles and whispers something back...   
and he pecks her on the cheek and leaves a very happy young adult(i know that sounds corny but if i said man it  
isn't true because he isn't yet... and if i say boy he is too young so i said young adult~*..*~ you probably didn't care)  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+Sakura's and Syaoran's night+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
(should i put their night in here?? or should i just make you wait and see what happens because things DO happen..  
and i know you guys would want to know about it... and i mean they do... and they do... and of course they ... so you  
would really want to know right? hmmm... i m still thinking if i should type more or just let you guys get mad at me...  
well gettin you guys mad at me would not be a GOOD thing... SO i guess i will....)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok.. i will write more  
  
  
  
they are in the park... looking at the beautiful stars... (looks up pretty ~*..*~)  
  
syaoran?? (turns head)  
yeah? (turns his also)   
~~tense moment~~  
syaoran looks up (stupid syaoran)  
have you ever htough of one of the stars as your own??::sa::  
yeah ::sy::  
really? which one?? ::sa::  
that one *points up to the north star* ::sy::  
hoe! thats my star too ::sa::  
really? ::sy::  
yeah ::sa::  
sakura? ::sy::  
yeah::sa::  
look into my eyes ::sy::  
*looks at his eyes*   
^gosh she has beautiful eyes^  
syaoran what is it?::sakura::  
umm well you know we are good friends right?? ::sy::  
yeah ::sa::  
than i can i tell you a secret ::sy::  
ok  
well umm i relaly want to tell you who i like   
OH  
yeah... can i tell you  
*sakura was heartbroken...* yeah ^than i can go and kill that person^  
i... love...you  
you do?  
yeah i always did...  
you are So sweet ^ahh why didn't i say i love... what the heck am i doing saying that is sweet.. -.-^  
oh ::he says sadly::(its okay syaoran pats him on the back ~*..*~)  
syaoran^i can do this i can do this^ i uh love you too...  
you do??   
yeah...  
they come closer and closer and *sounds of thunder*  
hehe i guess i better take you home before you get wet::sy::  
yeah i guess ::says a slight disappointed sakura::  
  
  
AND that is it for this chapter.. SOO what do you think of it??? do you like?? please tell me by R&R!!  
and why don't you visit my site it is www.geocities.com/threelittlebears06  
hehe... tell me wut ya think!!  
~*..*~ AngelBear 


	6. Chapter Six

HELLO!! did you like my last chapter?? MUAHAHA weird place to end right..  
okay not really...  
  
the key is the same  
oo and i as you know do not own cardcaptors or any of the characters in this story  
acutally some of them i do but that is not until the FUN part of the story!!   
which you have to wait for... MUAHAHA ok.. well yeah i don't own any of them and if i  
did than i wouldn't be wasting my time typing this... well i guess tha tis all the   
babling i have to do...   
  
~*Chapter Six*~ (next day at school... its monday!!)  
  
the gang have all the same classes(what a cowinkydink)  
and NOW they are all going out with each other.. isn't that sweet...  
okay so they go to school and are surprised because the teacher says  
that they are going to go to an assembly... SOO they all go the assembly  
AND guess what they find out...ONE of the homerooms are going to go to the  
mountains for free everything was to be provided for them.. BUT they would have to   
compete in a series of sports!! and that was supposed to be their senior field trip  
a week in the beautiful mountains... with no homework or any worries it was all FUN!!  
(now after all the boring part of this chapter)  
  
doesn't that sound exciting!! ::meilin::  
yeah! i can't wait!! i hope we win ::sakura::  
of course we are going to win ::tomoyo::  
how do you know? ::sakura::  
well we got three great guys that can do like everything ::tomoyo::  
that's true::sakura::  
(they were walking out to lunch)  
hey sakura!! ::syaoran::  
hey syaoran ::sakura::  
the guys and i are going to go ::syaoran::  
where? ::sakura::  
uh, that's a secret.. bye!! ::syaoran::  
MAKE SURE YOU DON"T GET MY GUY IN TROUBLE!~! ::meilin shouts::  
yeah wutever ::syaoran shouts back::  
Hmm i wonder where they are going... ::sakura::  
yeah ::tomoyo::  
hey lets eat.. ::meilin::  
yeah that sounds good to me ::sakura::  
Than sakura just stayed still  
sakura... what's wrong ::tomoyo::  
uh, i just felt eriol using his magic ::sakura::  
what?! you can feel WHO is using their magic ::meilin::  
yeah... i guess... my powers have advanced ::sakura::  
that is soo cool ::meilin::  
i wonder why eriol is using his magic ::tomoyo::  
i don't know but he stopped ... oh well its not like he used alot of it... :sakura::  
oh okay... ::tomoyo::  
  
MEANWHILE TO THE GUYS  
sakura's check ::syaoran::  
meilin's check::mason::  
now tomoyo's... here is her locker ::eriol::  
okay there::eriol::  
lets find the girls and eat ::eriol::  
yeah ::both::  
  
they found the girls and saw that ehy were already eating so they got thier food as fast   
as they could and jouined them.. after they ate it was time to go back to class... the   
guys went into the classroom while the girls went to their lockers to get their books...  
  
-Meilin at her locker-  
24...35..18::meilin::  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH::meilin::  
a snake had popped out with an "i love you sign:...  
(o yeah in this fanfic meilin's worst fear is snakes)  
she got her stuff and the snake went over to mason, hit him on the head with the snake  
and said "don't you ever do that to me again... and i love you too"  
  
-sakura at her locker-  
14...28...32  
HOE!  
a ghost had popped out and schared her half to death...  
it also was holding an "i love you" sign  
syaoran::sakura muttered::  
she got the ghost went over to syaoran who was laughing at mason,  
hugged him ans said "ilove you too while putting a "i'm stupid" sign on   
his back.. mason saw this and started laughing at syaoran... he found out that   
sakura had put the sign on him...  
  
-tomoyo at her locker-  
17...46...26  
AWWW  
tomoyo had recieved a box of chocolate with "i love you" imprinted on it...  
she got her stuff and went to eriol and hugged him... i love you too...  
of course sakura and meilin saw this and was extremely mad that the guys didn't do   
something sweet...  
*hits syaoran on the head* why can't you be sweet like eriol??::sakura::  
yeah why can't you ::meilin said and was about to severly hit mason when the bell rang::  
  
  
uh... i think that is where i want to end... SOO that means you have to wait...  
you know it is hard typing and revising at the same time!! and plus nothing exciting happens  
yet...probably in TWO chapters the fun things are gonna happen!! YAY!! So until then  
JaNe(is that how to spell it??) o well ahnyoung(korean for bye or hello) au revior  
bye!! remember to R&R!! i relaly dont' care if they are flames because they help me boost up  
my typing skills.. not really i just wanted to say that!! o wellz.. BYE!!  
~*angelbear*~ (go to my website.... http://www.geocities.com/threelittlebears06) 


	7. Chapter Seven

HI!!! HOW are you guys???okay well i bet you wanna read the story so here is goes...  
OH! first i want to post this...  
"the gang is seniors in high school, right? u have them acting like elementary kids- this ain't pg 13 rated- it's g!"  
OKay... for the person who wrote that.... thank you for your comment... i would just like to say that  
seniors DO play around and mean wut kinda person does not?... and i only put it as pg 13 because IN the future...   
there are reasons WHY i put it as pg 13... NOw after gettin that out of the way... please ENJOY!!   
  
  
o yeah if you remember where you stopped that is good because i m not going to do recaps... they  
confuse me....  
  
  
~*CHAPTER UH VII*~  
  
  
  
they all sat in their seats and waited for the teacher to say something...  
  
OKAY class we are going to have some fun here... we are going outside and you guys are going  
to play any one of the sports out there... you know why... so us teachers can put you in which   
sport you should go too.. yes i will choose who goes where.. ::teacher::  
  
*groan* from class  
  
okay if you dont' wanna than we don't need to participate tomorrow on the contests....::teacher::  
  
no we want to we are just doing our job of groaning ::jay(student from this class)::  
  
i see.. well come on lets go outside!! ::teacher::  
  
YAY ::class::  
  
*end of school*  
  
after school syaoran walked sakura home...  
see you tomorrow!!::sakura::  
bye::syaoran::  
She opened the door and bumped into someone... she looke up.. it was her brother  
Oppa!!(i m using the korean word for brother because i don't noe the japanese word)   
what are you doing here??? ::sakura::  
class was canceled today.. what are you doing with THAT kid?? ::touya::  
who syaoran? he walked me home!! ::sakura::  
you know i don't like him ::touya::  
and that is supposed to stop me from going out wiht him??::sakura said slyly::  
WHAT?! you are going out with SYAORAN?? ::touya::  
yup he asked me out yesterday... ::sakura::  
GRRR i think i will go kil him right now ::touya::  
uh, no...::sakura::  
anyways, i am one of the judges for your competion tomorrow... ::touya::  
really?? ::sakura::  
yeah... ::touya::  
that what about school? ::sakura::  
oo i have to go get the homework for tomorrow... bye c ya and don't do anything to destroy the house ::touya::  
this isn't even your house!! ::sakrua::  
o well.. bye ::touya::  
  
sakura cooked her food... and ate it...(good idea huh? ~*..*~)  
than she decided she wanted to talk to syaoran... than syaoran forced her to put down the phone and told her to sleep...  
and she couldn't wait til the next day...  
  
  
uh yeah.. this is a short chapter.... maybe i should add another one to this chapter to make it two in one... would you guys like dat??? of course  
you would.. so that is the perfect reason for me not too... MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
maybe i should..... okay i will  
~*Chapter VIII*~(tuesday)  
  
  
  
  
i can't wait!! ::tomoyo::  
yeah me either ::meilin::  
hey you guys! ::sakura;:  
you not late.. tha tis a good sign ::tomoyo::  
i would be BUT syaoran called like 6 in the morning... ::sakura::  
good for him ::meilin::  
*ugh* i didn't get my 45 minutes of rest... ::sakura::  
uh huh... well lets see what we have to do on our sport ::tomoyo::  
oo i already know them::meilin::  
really? how? ::tomoyo::  
oo well i went over where all the people were standing.. and looked us up ::meilin::  
duh tomoyo ::sakura said in a preppy voice::  
shut up sakura ::tomoyo::  
so what do we ahve?? ::s::  
ok well sakura you have swimming, and batons... and tomoyo you have swimming too ::m::  
what about you meilin ::t::  
i have fighting.... ::m::  
there is a fighting section?? ::s::  
yeah.... ::m::  
what do the boys have?? ::sakura::  
if i remember correctly which i probably did ... syaoran i sin swimming, soccer fighting........ eriol has basketball and soccer..   
mason has track soccer and swimming ::m::  
oo why doesn't eriol have swimmin?? he is really good ::t::  
yeah i know but i think that the basketball and swimming are at the same time... ::m::  
ooh.. okay ::t::  
  
the first bell rang....  
  
we better get going or we are going be late ::t::  
yeah... i gues... ::s::  
but you are used to it sakura... unlike us ::m::  
shut up::s::  
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH (teachers pep talk)  
  
okay if anyone of you do not agree with your sport than tell me now...  
  
**SILENCE**  
  
okay.. well girls' swimming is up first so go and change girls...  
  
hai :;girls who are swimmin::  
wish us luck ::sakura::  
of course we will::meilin::  
no i m not goin to ::syaoran::  
NANI?? ::sakura::  
well you don't need luck you ahve talent ::syaorna::  
*blushes* thanks syaoran... ihave to go now bye ::sakura::  
tomoyou and sakura went to the girls locker romm.  
O my gosh i forgot my swim suit.. ::sakura::  
you did ? thats okay i have an extra.. here ::tomoyo::  
thanks.. tomoyo you are a life saver... ::sakura::  
i know i m sweet :;t::  
shut up ::s::  
haha :t::  
  
they got dressed and went out to the pool... tomoyo and sakura were doing there stetches... to warm up...   
OKAY THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START PLEASE GO TO YOUR PLACES!! ::announcer::  
  
  
  
uh, i m going to stop there... muahaha.. no realy i am so that means that you ahve to wait.. this is a long chpater you noe,.. okay so not that   
long but it is longer than most okay so i lied it is not really long... plus my fingers are sore from typing.. i was chatting and typing this story   
at the same time... its hard... ^.^;;;  
OO just a reminder remember to r&r and i thought you might like to know that i m going to be updating every tuesday and thursday  
maybe on the weekends..but hey i got a life...   
  
~*..*~ AngelBear ~*..*~ 


	8. Chapter Nine

HII!! i hope you liked the other chapters... Well here is chapter nine  
ENJOY!!  
  
o yeah...   
sy= syaoran  
sa= sakura  
e= eriol  
t=tomoyo  
ml= meilin  
ma=mason  
  
*Chapter Nine*  
  
They changed and went to the swimming pool. They started to stretch. The other students  
who didn't go to an event came to the swimming pool(mainly the guys ^-~)to watch  
the swimming event...  
  
Go Sakura!! ::sy::  
sakura blushed into a bright red  
Go Tomoyo!! We know you can do it!! ::e yelled louder::  
tomoyo turned brighter than sakura  
okay this is a timed race. okay get into your places 3...2...1... BANG!::sensei::  
Everyone dove intot he water.  
*breathe* *breathe* *Breathe*  
sakura and tomoyo were concentrating on their storkes and breating whil everyone just  
tried to go as fast as they could. Soon everyone started to slow down because  
they got tired. But sakura and tomoyo were still going...  
(announcer)  
sakura is in the lead  
rika in second, tomoyo in third, no wiat tomoyo is going faster now she's in 2nd  
amazing rika caught up. sakura is stilll int the lead. sakura finished. than rika and tomoyo  
a hair behind rika.   
(on the board)  
Sakura HomeRoom 6-2 1:32  
Rika HomeRoom 6-3 1:34  
Tomoyo HomeRoom 6-2 1:35  
etc...  
  
*normal pov*  
sakura and tomoyo got alot of points for their hr(homeroom). they also gound out that mason got   
first in track.  
wow you girls did great::e::  
thanks::t::  
yeah::sy::  
we are in first ::mason::  
really ::sa::  
what's next?::t::  
meilin and syaoran in the fighting tournament::mason::  
yay!! i know they are going to do great ::sa::  
(during this time meilin and syaoran had gotten changed and to the fighting event)  
GO SYAORAN!! ::sa::  
GO MEILIN!! ::ma:: 


	9. Chapter Ten

HMMM... So this is the fights.. *^^* yeah.. it is interesting... gosh after this competition it will get better SO please bare with me...  
yeah all the same keys and a   
DISCLAIMER: I AngelBear, writer of this fanfic does not own most of these characthers... you will know the ones that do not belong to me  
SOO off with the fanfic...  
  
Syaoran from HR 6-2 and Yamakazi from HR 6-3. You guys will be the lucky ones and fight first. The rules are simple, first one to fall is the loser.  
Do you understand? Good. Now lets get ready to rumble... I always wanted to say that... *sweatdrop from everyone* GO! ::sensei::  
  
syaoran watied for his oppenet to attack. Yamakazi threw a punch at Syaoran but he blocked it. syaoran than too the advantage  
and kicked yamakazi in the stomach and than tripped him. Yamakazi of course fell.  
  
Syaoran is the winnner of this round. And of course you will go to the next round. ::sensei::  
Syaoran nodded. And went to help Yamakazi up.   
Hey you are a good fighter ::yamakazi::  
thanks...::sy::  
and they got out of where they were fighting from.   
Meilin from HR 6-2 and Frank( i noe it is stupid name... BUT i couldn't think of a japanese name) from HR 6-5 ::sensei::  
I have to fight a girl ??::Frank::  
yeah you got a problem with that? ::ml::  
uh, no. but since you are cute i will go easy on you ::frank::(obviously he doesn't meilin very will)  
you really shouldn't::meilin::  
okay.. you guys the rules are the same GO::sensei::  
Frank tried to hit meilin but he ducked and tripped him. he sumbled than went for it again. she jumped up and went on top of his shoulders and   
started kicking on it(you know that one episode when meilin comes back and they fight the twin card.. and they do that one thing...)  
He weakened quickly and fell onto the ground...  
*applause*  
I told you not to go easy on me ::ml::  
and she left him.  
now i know why most people told me to be careful of meilin ::ma::  
*giggles* yeah... ::sa::  
After the next two fights, it was time for the second round  
  
ROUND 2  
  
Syaoran and Jackson you now the rules.... are you ready? okay... lets GO::sensei::  
jackson ran toward syaoran and he jumped up and kicked him from the back. Jackson turned around then syaoran punched him  
in the stomach. than tripped jackson.  
syaoran wins this round ::sensei::  
hey are you ok? ::sy::  
yeah, good fight ::jackson::  
yeah i guess ::sy::  
YAY GO SYAORAN!! ::sakura::  
Meilin vs JuWon(yes a korean name too).  
juwon 


	10. Chapter Eleven

HII YOU GUYS!! yeah... this is a note from the author...   
I NEED YOUR HELP!! actually i don't but it will really help if you did.  
i have two stories i have half way written. and i need to know which one to finish  
so i can put it up for you guys... so here are the two options  
1. digimon, pokemon and ccs all together... its like a funny screen mess up...   
2. when sakura and syaoran has kids but has to break up and they meet again after 7 years...  
yeah.. it isn't has exciting as my other ones i dont' think but i relaly need you guys to tel me which one you  
like better. *^^* well you can tell me by  
emailing me at angelbear921@hotmail.com  
IMing me at chickenmelonhong  
just reviewing this thing  
yeah.. well thanks for you support... OH, by the way here is the next chapter...  
DISCLAIMER BLAH BLAH BLAH  
~*Chapter Eleven*~ (i think)  
  
JuWon knew some martial arts and some how he git Meilin in the face...  
JuWon must have been new because if anyone touched MeiLin's perfect face they were dead...  
She pretended to kick him and then really did kick him, hit him on the kneecap, than jumped over him  
and kicked right where you bend your knees.. Everyone felt sorry for JuWon... Of course   
Meilin was still mad but the teachers managed to restrain her.   
"Meilin Wins!" ::anouncer::  
  
Its Syoarn verses Meilin next... who usually wins?? ::mason::  
uh, meilin::sakura::  
why?::mason::  
i don't know... i never figured that out.. syaoran is a better fighter than meilin but somehow she always seems to win.. ::sakura::  
weird ::mason::  
i know... o well lets watch the game... ::sakura::  
  
Okay everyone this is the final round to see which homeroom gets the most points.. of course there is really no point to  
this round because both players are in teh same homeroom and ... ::anouncer::  
HURRY UP WE WANNA SEE THEM FIGHT!! ::student::  
uh.. ok well you guys ready? ok... Go::announcer::  
Both of them waited for each other to attack first. Meilin got impatient and went for it. Syaoran tried to trip her but she jumped in time   
and tried to kick syaoran but he countered it. She jumped up and tried to do that shoulder thing to him but syaoran put his hands where  
she was kicking at and pushed her off. But like a cat she landed perfectly on her feet. Than Syaoran pretended to trip and than relaly did  
but she rooled back up. Everyone was amazed. The fight had been going on for more than 5 minutes. So the teacher said that both could  
have first place.   
YAY SYAORAN AND MEILIN!! ::sakura::  
syaoran and mason went to change for their swimming competion. Whilie eriol had already started the basketball game.   
THeir team was losing by 10 points. But it was still the first half so they still had a chance.  
Meilin and sakura went to watch their boyfriends swim while tomoyo stayed behind to cheer her lover on...  
  
sakura went over to syaoran who was in his swimming trunks.  
don't you look cute ::sakura::  
yeah... sure i do ::syaoran::  
you do.... Plus you really did well when you fought meilin that makes you look even hotter ::sakura::  
yeah... sure ::syaoran::  
do you not like it when i flatter you?? :;sakura::  
no i dont' ::syaoran::(he was starting to turn red)  
she hugged syaoran...   
my brother is watching... he;s one of the judges ::sa::  
no way ::sy::  
yeah... so i better go before he decides to come over here and kill you ::sa::  
ok bye ::sy::  
good luck::sa:: she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
She met up with meilin and they started cheering their bf's on... than they started cheering their home room on...  
(you could say they were cheering manics)  
So far HR 6-2 and HR 6-3 were tied for first...  
Syaoran must be really tired, he's not doing very well ::sakura::  
i know maybe i should have been easy on him ::meilin::  
yeah at least mason is doing good. so is that person from hr 6-3, he is doing really good, in fact he's in first place ::sa::  
yeah... o well we got the 2nd AND 3rd place points... which is more than the first place if combine them ::me::  
yup your right::sakura::  
the guys got out of the pool   
you guys were really great ::sa::  
thanks ::ma, sy::  
syaoran are you okay? you look really tired ::sa::  
yeah i am ::sy::  
here i will go get you some water ::sa::  
awww isn't that sweet ::me::  
shuddup ::sy::  
hoe? ::sa::  
nevermind sakura ::me::  
be right back ::sa:: she went to go get the water... soon within a blink of an eye she had water for syaoran  
here you go ::sa::  
that was quick ::sy::  
i told you i would be right back ::sa::  
okay ::sy::  
hey i have to go you guys, i have my next competition... hoe... i hope i dont mess up ::sakura::  
you won't you are one of the best... SO don't worry be happy ::angelbear::  
who are you?? ::sakura::  
oops ... hehe.. you have just forgotten everything i have told you ::angelbear::  
hoe? ::sakura::  
hey i have to go you guys, i have my next competition... hoe... i hope i dont mess up ::sakura::  
you won't ::sy::  
thanks syaoran ::sa::  
BYE SAKURA ::meilin reminded sakura to leave::  
o yeah.. bye ::sa::  
you know what syaoran? ::me::  
wut.. ::sy::  
i don't know how you fell in love with a person as dense as her ::me::  
hey that's is really cruel meilin especially since she is one of your best friends ::sy::  
yeah meilin that was cruel::ma::  
MUAHAHAH ::me::  
*sweatdrop* ::guys::  
i was kidding... i wanted to see how you guys reacted ::me::  
meiln you are really weird but that is why i love you ::ma::  
aww mason that is so sweet ::me::  
actually you guys are both weird ::sy::  
shut up syaoran ::me::  
haha ::ma::  
come on lets go see sakura throw her sticks ::me::  
its batons ::ma::  
wutever ::me::  
syaoran arent' you coming? ::me::  
uh, i have to go change for the soccer game ::sy::  
yeah i do too .. i forgot ::ma::  
oh ok.. well i will meet up with tomoyo and meet you guys out in the field ::me::  
okay bye ::guys::  
  
now shall i end it here.. or write more... hears something in the distance... EKK!! there stood a giant tomato...   
maybe i should write... hmm sometimes i wonder of how i get these ideas... a giant tomato?   
  
While Sakura was practicing her baton excercises Tomoyo ran over to her...  
SAKURA :t::  
what? ::sa::  
WE WON THE BASKETBALL GAME!!::t::  
YAY!! ::sa::  
It was amazing how eriol played ::t::  
hoe... ::sa::  
well, it was.. here we were losing by two points on the last five seconds adn all of a sudden eriol stole the ball  
and shot a three pointer RIGHT before the bell rang... IT WAS KEWL!! I NEVER KNEW HOW EXCITING  
BASKETBALL WAS!! ::t::  
uh, tomoyo you should calm down...::sa::  
yeah i should... so how was the swimming competition ::t::  
it was good mason and syaoran got 2\nd and 3rd place... ::s::  
that is good... ::t::  
hoe! i have to go.. c ya at the soccer field ::sa::  
okay bye::t::  
Sakura went to the field...  
She looked at the judges and to her surprise she say Yukito... She waved and he waved back...  
sakura HR 6-2 please come up and do your trick... ::announcer::  
Hai::sakura::  
she wen tup and she did the spin taht she did when she cuaght a clow card than threw it up in the are did a cart wheel  
and kicked it up with her feet and got up than caught her baton... EVERYONE CHEERED...  
She got a really good score for it too.  
Than she walked toward syaoran and hugged him (*^^* how cute!!)  
he was surprised but hugged her back. But this adorable moment was broken BY the one and only Touya...  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SISTER?? YOU STUPID KID!! ::to::(yeah.. tomoyo is just a t and touya is a to got it?)  
He is not a stupid kid... ::sa::  
Yeah sure... ::to:  
what was he doing on you?? ::to::  
he wasn't on me he and i were hugging for your information.. ::sa::  
i could see that ::to::  
than why ask a stupid question?? ::sy:  
WHY YOU!! ::to::  
come one syaoran we don't wanna get you injured befor the soccer game... BYE ONII CHAN ::sa::  
they left before he could say anything back...   
sakura what's wrong ::sy::  
its my brother.. i mean can h enot see me GROWN UP?? i m about to go to college and he still treats me like  
i was in elementry.. ::sa::  
come on sakura you know your brother is just being overprotective... o my gosh.. i just stood up fo ryou brother ::sy::  
hehe you are so funny syaoran.. ::sa::  
*groans*::sy::  
thanks for making me feel better chibi wolf ::sa::  
what the? chibi wolf? ::sy::  
yeah i like it.. chibi wolf ::sa::  
*sigh* ::sy::  
hehe come on lets see what place i got.. ::sa::  
ok ::sy::  
they looked at the board and sakura had gotten first place.. and if their team make it to the finals for the soccer   
game than they would win for sure to go the mountains for free...   
good luck syaoran ::sa hugged and kissed him::  
aww sint' that sweet, sakura giving syaoran inspration(did i spell that right?)::e::  
shuddup eriol::sy::  
haha... hello tomoyo ::e::  
hello eli ::t::  
OOO so tomoyo has a pet name for you huh? ::sy::  
*blushes*::e::  
eli... what a weird name.. almost sounds american::sy::  
it is stupid ::t::  
but we are in japan.. ::sy::  
gosh syaoran be nice for once ::sa::  
yeah syaoran be nice for once ::eriol imitates sakura::  
ERIOL!! STOP!! ::sa::  
where is M+M?::t::  
yeah..i haven't seen them in a while now ::sa::  
lets go look for them ::sy::  
good idea::e::  
(they had 30 minutes til the soccer games)  
  
yeah that is where i will stop.. on thursday or wutever day i post up my next chapter that will finish the competitions SO we can   
find out who won to go the mountains... remember to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne!! 


	11. Chapter Twelve

HEY WUTS UP!! i decided i will try to make this a LONG chapter because i haven't  
updated in a long time and i feel srry for letting you guys wait... I M TOO NICE..  
yeah you can ask all my friends... actually no... nvm scratch that out...  
YEAH... ccslover09 wanted to know if i was korean ... YES i m and proud of it!!  
KOREAN PRIDE!! *audience throws stuff* ok... well lets get on with the story... where   
were we....THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! all the people who did...  
DISCLAIMER BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
~*CHAPTER TWELVE*~(i think)  
  
where is M+M?::t::  
yeah..i haven't seen them in a while now ::sa::  
lets go look for them ::sy::  
good idea::e::  
(they had 30 minutes til the soccer games)  
they were all walking and then they heard some weird sounds behind a tree they peered and saw  
M+M kissing...  
KAWAII ::tomoyo yelled ::  
mason and meilin turned around and looked than BLUSHED really really really really really   
really red...  
tomoyo-chan::everyone mumbled besides M+M::  
come on meilin you have to let go of mason he has to go change for soccer ::sakura::  
shut up sakura ::meilin::  
hehe::sakura::  
tis tis you shouldn't be doing that on school property mason::eriol::  
and you don't do it? ::mason::  
of course not... or at least i dont' get caught ::eriol::  
*mumbles* ::mason::  
come on lets go ::syaoran::  
OO so syaoran you don't want to admit that you have kissed on school property huh? ::e::  
shut up eriol::sy::  
yeah you guys should go ::t(knew that was going to be a fight)::  
alright ::e::  
sure listen to only your girlfriend::ma::  
...::e::  
heeh of course if he didn't than he would not be my bf ::t::  
...::e::  
okay...::sy::  
hahaha ::ma::  
LETS GO!!::sa::  
yeah lets do taht ::me::  
SO they all went off to the field... well at least the girls.. the guys went to change for the  
soccer game...  
Soon the guys met up with the girls...  
hey::sy::  
HOE!::sa::  
you are such a ::sy::  
*hits syaoran*::sa::  
OW, wut was that for??::sy::  
you were going to insult me::sa::  
i was not why would i??::sy::  
sure::sa::  
stop fighting!! ::me::  
we are not fighting!!::sa::  
yeah you guys are!!::me::  
WHO CARES??::sy::  
SYAORAN BE QUIET!! ::sa&me::  
*jumps back*::sy::  
uh... i think we should let sakura and meilin finish this...::ma::  
uh..yeah::e::  
never get into a girl's fight ::t::  
uh...::boys::  
after about five minutes sakura and meilin had stopped fighting... *sweatdrop*  
they all decided to go out to the field for the guys to warm up. IT was the girls against  
boys. (they are practicing by playing soccer against the girls before the game started)  
for ten minutes they played (the guys won.. isn't that obvious)   
you guys will do fine... ::sa::  
yeah you guys will.. i mean you guys are the best... that is how you beat us ::me::  
uh huh anyone could beat you guys ::sy::  
*pouts*::sa::  
i was joking :sy::  
i know *grins evilly*::sa::  
*sweatdrop* ::sy::  
eriol?::t::  
yes?::e::  
don't get hurt::t::(yeah in this story meilin and mason are the evil ones...tomoyo and eriol..  
well you guys will find out in the next chapter)  
of course i won't ::e::  
yay::t::  
you guys are really weird ::me::  
yeah sure are a weird couple ::ma::  
not as weird as you two::e::  
...::t::  
i think we should let the guys GO i mean their game is starting in FIVE minutes!!::sa::  
yeah sakura gots a point::me::  
okay we wish you luck!! ::t::  
okay bye!! see ya after we win ::guys::  
boys*mutters*::girls::  
come one lets watch the game or at least get decent seats before they are all taken::t::  
yeah lets go ::me:  
OKAY everyone this is the finals of the competiton through out the whole games...   
mostly likely who ever wins the games in this will be able to go to the mountains for  
free!! so let the games begin::announcer::  
okay everyone... this is a regular game of soccer all rules apply... the first teams wil be  
hr 6-2 and hr 6-4::sensei::  
Sakura meilin and tomoyo were cherring them on... everyone was trying there hardest and so far  
it was a tie... than syaoran got hit on the head with the ball deliberately going   
toward him. Sakura screamed ans went over to him.  
Syaoran are you okay?::sa::  
uh::sy::  
syaoran say something::sa::  
sakura? *looks at the fuzzy face that was getting clearer*::sy::  
are you ok?::sa::  
yeah... i think so::sy::  
sakura starts to cry  
don't cry::sy::  
*sniffles*::sa::  
i m fine... ::sy::  
but ...but ::sa::  
are you okay li? ::sensei::  
yeah i think i will sit out a little while than go back in::sy::  
ok... RED CARD ON....::sensei::  
the game went on... during the second half syaoran went back in to the game... they were   
tied and there wa sonly about five minutes left on the game... HR 6-2 kenw if they won this   
and lose the finals they would still have a good chance of going to the moutains. two minutes   
were let on the clock, mason, eriol and syaoran were passing the ball to each other and going   
closer and closer to the goal. syaoran tooka shot but it bounced off the rim but mason got   
the ball back who passed it to syaoran who passed to eriol who passed it back to syaoran who   
passed it back to mason who passed it back to syaoran who shot and with 10 second left the   
won the game!!  
students in hr 6-2 were all over mason, eriol and syaoran... meilin tomoyou and sakura were   
really jealous because the people were all over THEIR guys... (-_-;;) the guys saw the look   
on the girls faces... and knew they were not happy faces, they decided they should go to them   
before the girls could think of any reason to get mad at them.  
Hey!::boys::  
hi you guys plaed great ::t::  
thanks ::guys::  
well*while they dragged them away from da other people* you better rest::girls::  
where are you taking us? ::guys::  
away from da people ::girls::  
but...::guys::  
come on ::girls::  
they were taken under all the cherry blossum trees  
you guys stay her and rest we will be right back ::girls::  
uh okay::guys::  
eriol syaoran and mason(who was taught how to sense magic) felt the presence of magic...  
what is sakura doing.. using her magic? ::sy::  
i don't nkow ::e::  
that is what i m wondering::ma::  
they bette not be doing anything bad::sy::  
yeah :e::  
yuou wanna go and see what they are up to?::ma::  
yeah::sy and e::  
they sneaked up and saw sakura's back...  
what the heck is she doing ::sy thought::  
i don't know::eriol thought back::  
you are reading minds again eriol::sy::  
so::eriol::  
stop talking in each others minds i don't know what you guys are saying::ma::  
well isn't that obvious::a female voice::  
they turn around and see their girlfriends standing there looking very scary or lets say evil?  
what the... i thought you were there ::sy::  
uh huh mirror card return::sa::  
good one ::e::  
uh huh::t::  
why were you guys spying on us?::me::  
uh...::ma::  
we have to go prepare for out next game ::sy::  
yeah we do so see ya later ::e::  
the guys ran out of sight...  
*laughs* ::girls::  
that was soo FUNNY...::sa::  
yeah it was ::me::  
good idea meilin::t::  
thank you, you weren't bad yourself about the idea to scare the boys::me::  
thank you::t::  
they walked off to the field...  
(okay i will now tell you what the girls did... first when they set them by the cherry   
tree there was some paing on it... yeah.. and then when they went to spy on sakura...   
she used the mirror card on them to think that they saw sakura's back... while they were  
arguing with each other, the girls came behind and scared them.. so when the guys ran off  
on their shirts there were brown paint all over their backs.. the guys don't know this)  
hey syaoran why is there brown paint on the back of your shirt?::jay(a guy i made up)::  
what?::sy::  
he looks at the back of his shirt...   
what the f***::sy::  
and you too eriol and mason::jay::  
huh?::guys::  
the girls...::guys::  
what?::jay::  
nuthing we are going to wash this off see ya on the field::guys::  
okay...::jay::  
the guys came back out with their shirts cleaned... then they decided to visit the girls...  
hey ::sa::  
hi::guys::  
you guys don't sound so HAPPY...::t::  
duh::ma::  
why are you not? ::me::(the girls are acting clueless)  
well we have a final soccer game coming up and we find out our girlfriends played a trick on us  
::sY::  
US?? we wouldn't ever play a trick on you guys... why would we??::girls::  
uh huh::guys::  
oh, look you guys have to play.. good luck!! have fun!! ::girls::  
the girls gave their guys some kisses and pushed them to where their teammates were...  
we will be cheering for you guys!! LOve ya ::girls::  
how come we can't ever say anything back::ma::  
i don't know::sy::  
girls have TOO much power::e::  
yeah::sy::  
we better catch up with the rest of the guys::ma::  
yeah::e::  
  
OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH!! It is HR6-2 and HR6-3 who are the   
first and second place for the over all scores!!::announcer::  
okay everyone.. this is going to be rugby soccer... in another words NO rules except   
to get that ball into the goal... you guys got it? good now lets start this game::sensei::  
*whistle blows*  
it was a hectic(spelling??) game if you looked at the HR6-2 side there were many players hurt  
and HR 6-3 barely had any people.... and sadly HR6-3 was winning.. it was 6-2...  
than all of a sudden touya came out of the field and stopped the game...  
everyone looked at him, he looked back at all of them  
this game is over ::to::(to=touya)  
what?!::players n students::  
if you will let me explain, i will tell you why... this game was to see what costs people   
would take to wint he trip, as you can see*looks at HR6-2;s bench filled with people hurt*   
HR6-3 would go to any lengths to win the prize even hurt their feelow friends.. that is why   
HR...  
  
MUAHAHA i stopped there because I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE TORTURED!! okay not really...   
but you guys will have to wait to see who won!! MUAHAHAHA and guess what?! if you guys   
review my story and it goes to 20 then i will type up two chapters instead of the usual   
one... well BYE!! remember to R&R!!(by the way i really want you guys to contact me...  
so here are three ways you can  
1. go to my website   
www.geocities.com/threelittlebears06  
2. email me  
angelbear921@hotmail.com  
3. IM me from aol instant messenger  
aznstrawbewie  
chickenmelonhong  
uniquekoreankiwi  
  
yeah i have three of those... well tell me what ya think!! love ya!!  
~*angelbear*~ 


	12. Chapter 13

lalala... yeah.. i stopped at a part you probably didn' want me to stop. *^^* so here i go typing a way for you guys.   
you people should be happy!! anyways thanks for the review!! and since i got !! like i said i will write two chapters...  
  
DISCLAIMER: i the owner of this fanfic will not in any way say that these characters are mine. except the ones   
i created. because these charcthers are created and owned and copyrighted by CLAMP...   
  
now off to the chapter  
~*Chapter 13*~  
  
and now the winner of this game is HOME ROOM 6-2!! ::touya::(thats where i stopped right?)  
WHAT?! ::everyone yelled::  
THAT"S why it was rugby, we wanted to test to see if you people would try you best and still play fair. HR 6-2 showed  
that skill that...::to::  
BUT that's not...::a person from hr 6-3::  
EXACTLY it was not fair, in this world LIFE is not fair. we are also trying to show you that too... this was an event  
to show you that the world is tough. so you better start getting used to it. so loking at our scoreboard, it looks like the   
HR6-2 gets to go to the trip.* thats my sis's and the brats homeroom*::to::  
meilin sakura and tomoyo ran down to "their" guys.  
you guys did great!! *kisses syaoran on the cheek*::sa::  
thanks*blushes*::sy::  
melin hugged mason and complimented him.   
aww and i dont' get a kiss?::mason::  
*glares*::me::  
i was kidding::ma::  
you were so good out here im so proud of you! ::me::  
tomyou ran to eriol hugged him kiessed him on the cheek and she too complimented him  
you didn't get hurt!::To::  
i nkow::e::  
onii chan::sa:: sakura said as she wsaw her brother coming nearer.   
you guys better go and pack. you guys are leaving tomorrow ::to::  
we know::sa:::  
than why are you guys not going??::to::  
beacuse we were celebrating!!sa::  
really? uh huh well hurry up and go before i can get dad to change his mind about you going::to::  
okay!! thank you !! ::sa::  
*sigh*::to::  
hey syaoran can you take me home??::sa::(made sure that her bro could hear)  
okay::sy::  
(in the meanwhile touya is really really mad.... he would have gone after them but he controlled himself)  
they got their stuff and started walking home. they were talking and laughing. than all of a sudden sakura  
felt dizzy and passed out.   
sakura!!::sy::  
he picked her up and took him to his house because it was right there!!(what a cowinkydink ~.^)  
he put sakura on his bed. than he called sakura's house...   
*please dont' let it be touya*::sy::  
hello?::sy::  
hello?::??::  
is this the kinomoto residents?::sy::  
yeah... i'm touya... WHO are you?::to::  
*dang it* im uh syaoran::sy::  
what do you want?::to::(he said that coldly)  
well, sakura passed out.. so she is kinda at my house and i just thougth you woul dwant to know...::sy::  
WHAT?! what did you do to make her pass out? actually i think i will come over there and kick your...::to::  
i didn't do anything!! you can't kick my ass. plus you don't nkow hwere i live. sakura will come home tonight...  
bye::sy::  
-click-  
(i know that was relaly gay but i need this conversation in play for the future!!)  
syaoran went to sakura and looked at her...   
*what made her pass out?* ::sy::  
he thought that it would be best to make tea for her so off he went to make her some tea.  
sakura woke up  
where am i?::sa::  
she looked around... it was very plain, a desk, a bed a closet... she got out and looked at the picture on   
syaoran's desk... (but she doesn't know that)   
she saw a picture of her and syaoran kissing she of course blushed.   
this has to be syaoran's room, or a weird stalker::sa::  
she went out and saw her "wolf" by the kitchen.   
syaoran felt sakura's aura and turned around  
sakura::sy::  
hi::sa::  
what are you diong up?::sy::  
to come to see you of course::sa::  
*blushes* here is some tea. it should make you feel better... ::sy::  
thanks::sa::  
drinking tea(lalala time passes)  
you better go home::sy::  
but i don't want to::sa::  
(she was cuddled up next to syaoran)  
i don't want you to leave but i promised your brother that you would come home today::sY::  
come on i will walk you home::sy::  
heh ok ::sa::  
i bet my brother and father a worried( she forgot what syaoran said)::sa::  
no they won't...::sy::  
why not?::sa::  
because when you were asleep i called them and told them you were going to come home kinda late.::sy::  
aww that was so sweet of you to.::sa::  
sakura kissed syaoran on the cheek. syaoran blushed.  
they had finally reached sakura's house.  
she hugged syaoran and he hugged her back.. they went to the door and was about ot kiss until her brother  
came out pulled sakura inside and left syaoran standing out here... *sweatdrop*  
he was walking away slowly and heard sakura shouting from her window  
I LOVE YOU MY CHIBI WOLF!!::sakura::  
he turned around and saw sakura and smiled he too shouted  
I LOVE YOU TO MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSUM!!::sy::  
then ran to his house bcause he saw touya come out with a bat(*sweatdrop*)  
sakura woke up early for the first time in a lont time. and started to pack her things for the trip.  
kero fluttered around and asked what she was doing...  
i m going on a school trip::sa::  
really? can i come?::ke::  
no::sa::  
why not?::ke::  
you might be seen...::sa::  
ugh.. than whose gonna feed me?::ke::  
onii chan::sa::  
AIYAH!! (he watched jackie chan adventures and caught on from uncle) HIM?::ke::  
fine i will ask dad too::sa::  
*whew* when are you leaving?::ke::  
today::sa::  
waht? and you never told me about it::ke::  
sorry.. but when i came home you were asleep... bye::sa  
ok.. where are you going::ke::  
i m going to syaoran's ::sa::  
oh, syaorans... WHAT?!::ke::  
before he could say anything else she had left.  
good morning oniichan::sa::  
good morning monster::to::  
where are you goin::dad::  
i m gonig to syaoran's house::sa::  
and before her brother could say anything she left...  
Sakura finally reached the door of Syaoran's house...  
*knock knock*  
And to her surprise, a beautiful lady opened the door.   
Ahh you must be the famous Card Mistress, please do come in::syaoran's mom::  
sakura walked confused.   
"xiaolang(spelling?) the card mistress is here!!::yl(yelan li)::  
he came out as quick as he could  
hi::sy::  
hey::sa::  
sayoran can you please introduce me to this wonderful young lady?::yl::  
mom this is sakura kinomoto, she is the cardmistress as you probably already know::sy::  
sakura it is a pleasure to meet you::yl::  
*bows* it is a pleasure to meet you to mrs. li::sa::  
Yelan's thoughts +she's cute. i m glad syaoran loves her+  
oh. i should leave you two alone::yl::  
you don't have to mrs. li. i wasn't going to talk about anything private::sa::  
+has manners!! so perfect... i wonder if the elders will approve+  
no its ok. i want to sit down for now.::yl::  
(yelan li leaves the room)  
i didn't know your mom was coming::sa::  
i didn't know either::sy::  
she's really pretty::sa::  
thanks::sy::  
are you packed?::sa::  
yeah i m::sy::  
you wanna come over to my house. everyone is meeting there::sa::  
sure. let me go get my things::sy::  
what about your mom? i don't want to leave her alone. ::sa::  
uh, its ok. she won't get lonely::sy::  
are you sure you don't want to ask your mom if she wants to come over?::sa::  
yeah::sy::  
mrs li?::sa::  
mrs. li comes out  
yes sakura?::yl::  
would you like to come to my house. syaoran is coming over and i do not want to   
leave you here alone in a foreign country::sa::  
yes i would, thank you. now i know why syaoran is in love with you::yl::  
*blushes* er..::sa;:  
fortunately syaoran went to get his stuff...  
sakura lets go::sy::  
i invited your mom. so wait::sa::  
you did what?!::sy::  
what's wrong?::sa::  
you invited my mom?::sy::  
yes. i don't want to be rude::sa::  
i m ready::yl::  
it is this way mrs. li::sa::  
they walked over to sakura's house.  
=i m not going to tell what happens here because it gets really boring!!   
so here is the summery::  
mrs li meets mr kinomoto and brother touya sakura and syaoran go to sakura's room then the  
gang came over and now they are going to eat lunch blah blah  
they go back. get their stuff and off they go to school for the bus thing... o yeah  
this really important part happens which i will explain in flash back form right now...  
that is where i will stop for the next chapter will be about wutever i m going  
  
FB  
syaoran why is auntie yelan here?::me::  
i dont' know::sy::  
i mean at sakura's house::me::  
because sakura invited her::sy::  
you did WHAT?!::me::  
what is wrong with that?::sa::  
well, my mom starts judging everyone in my life and if you spend more time with her  
she judges you even harder... sometimes it gets ugly::sy::  
its ok. i don't mind getting judged::sa::  
*glares at syaoran*::Me::   
meilin knew that was a downright lie. she knew that Yelan had come to make sure  
Syaoran would go back to Hong Kong...   
  
EOFB(end of flash back)  
  
to write about.... i know this one wasn't as fun... but you have to wait like about only  
ONE more chapter cuz starting from chapter 15 it will be the best!! MUAHAHA  
(*sigh*)   
so bye for now   
thanks for reviewing!! people who reviewed!! Oh, yeah and PLease review  
~*angelbear*~ 


	13. Chapter 14

here is chapter 14  
  
I have been writing nothing.. so i decided i better start typing. *^^* that would be a   
great idea don't you think?? yeah... I am trying to work harder on this fanfic  
then my other one even though it seems like they like my other one better.. because  
all the fun is stuff is coming soon and i really want to get to that part.  
i bet you guys are really bored now reading about what i m saying.. so here is the story...  
DISCLAIMER::idonotownccsormasonsodon'taskanddon'tdoanythingthatwillhurtme  
  
When they arrived at school, they put their luggage and went into the bus.   
sakura of course sat with syaoran. meilin with mason and tomoyo with eriol  
they got seats so they would all be next to each other. then for da ride to the mountains  
they watch sakura's cardcaptoring days... Tomoyo revised it into a DVD... She brought her  
lab top... (-.-;;)  
they all laughed at sakura when syaoran called her pathetic...   
gosh sakura you came a long ways::ma::  
i know.. and to think that syaoran used to hate me... i would have never thought  
that he was going to be my first love::sa::  
*blushes*::sy::  
sakura hugged syaoran..  
aww how cute...::to::  
they both blused  
i know.. they even blush together::e::  
shut up::sy::  
hehe::e::  
OKay, class we are here::sensei::  
YAY!::everyone cheered::  
and everyone slowly made their way out of the bus.  
the front desk people came and told them to get into groups so they can assign them rooms.  
the girls got a room right next to the boys(what luck)  
the boys were happy because if the girls were in trouble they would be right next to them  
all the way... (isn't that sweet) they put away everything and went out. they wanted  
to familarize with their new enviroment and found out there was a pool, a ski place, a   
little forest and a beautiful garden. They finally decided they wanted to go swimming because  
everyone else was skiing and walking around.   
the girls got into their bikinis. even though the guys had saw the girls in their  
bikinis they still blushed. (how cute)  
FINALLY they made it down to the swimming pool. Sakura used the watery to make fountains  
but they had to get rid of it because people came and looked around...  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHh::to::  
WHAT?!::everyone yelled::  
i just got the cutest idea...::to::  
*sweatdrop*  
what is it?::er::  
well the girls get on your backs and we fight and see which girl gets knocked over first::to::  
that sounds like fun::sa::  
yeah. i wanna play::me::  
i dont::ma::  
why not?::me::  
because i don't want to get my back broken::ma::  
WHY YOU!!::me::  
she started splashing mason... unfortunately the guys were near mason so they got  
hit too.  
MASON!!::guys::  
hey. i m srry. but it looks like syaoran would need some advil.::ma::  
why? syaoran are you sick?::sa::  
no. i just think after i m done piggy backing you i will have some major back aches::sy::  
the boys all laughed... but soon stopped after they saw sakura's death stare...  
she had learned how to use this stare and did alot of good when they made fun of her.  
lets play::sa::(cheerfully)  
yeah::girls::  
*sweatdrop from guys*  
Sakura got on syaoran. meilin and mason. tomoyo on eriol. than eriol pretended he was going  
to die until tomoyo actually started choking him to stop. the fight had started  
sakura started pullin on meilin's long hair, while tomoyo was hitting syaoran, and meilin was  
pulling on tomoyo's leg. but tomoyo wanted meilin to get off her leg so she started kicking  
syaoran with da leg meilin was holding, sakura noticed that pulling on meilin's hair did no   
good so she started pulling mason's ear. the boys looked like they were in pain so they dunked  
their girlfriends and swam away to the end while the girls looked like they were going to   
drown. meilin and sakura went to the other end while tomoyo pretended she was drowning..  
the girls were yelling at the boys to do something.eriol jumped in and pulled tomoyo to   
their side of the pool.   
TOMOYO!::eriol::  
he looked at her beautiful face. tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and spit water in   
eriol's face and swam to the other side where meilin and sakura were laughing at eriol.  
the boys were about to attack the girl with water until they casually got up  
and told the guys they were going to shower.  
-boys-  
we have to get them back::er::  
yeah i know. we can't just let them trick us without getting bak at them. ::sy::  
yup. so what should we do?::ma::  
how about we...::er::(like i m going to tell you what they are going to do.)  
-girls-  
i m going to shower first::sa::  
okay::me::  
fine by me::to::  
tomoyo heard a whisper and saw eriol  
tomoyo..::er::  
what? are you doing here?::to::  
what? is it illegal to come and see my girlfriend?::er::  
yeah... no, really waht do you want::to::  
i want to give you some hugs and kisses::er::  
tomoyo giggled and went over to eriol, who put a thumbs up sign while kissing her...  
than mason went in.  
hi meilin::ma::  
waht are you doign ehre? sakura is showering::me::  
oh, well i wanted to know if you wanted to go down with me to get something to drink::ma::   
oh, okay::me::  
after they left syaoran slowly sneaked into the room and opened the door to the bath room...  
-sak's pov-  
*huh? what is that sound?*hey whoever is coming in i m showering..::sa::  
sakura?  
SYAORAN!!???::sa::  
  
MUAHAHA isnt that the perfect place to stop?? DON'T you just LOVE me when i do that???  
i hoped you like this chapter... remember to review!!   
~*angelbear*~ 


	14. Chapter 15

hey hey... i hope you liked my other chapter... of course it did end in a weird way...  
MUAHAHA!! so here i m typing up the next chappy. *^^* i hope you enjoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know the routine.  
  
it ended on  
  
**sakura's pov**   
SYAORAN!!   
sakura is it okay if i shower with you??::sy::  
NO! YOU PREVERTED FREAK!! GET OUT!!  
*i heard footsteps getting closer and closer. where the heck is tomoyo and meilin. if   
syaoran comes near me i will kill him*LI XIAOLANG IF YOU DO NOT GET AWAY FROM ME AND  
THIS BATHROOM YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!::i yelled as i was thinking of a   
way to cover my self up IF syaoran did come near:  
*laughing*::sy::  
sakura i'm not realy here.. love you!!::sy::  
WHAT??  
**syaoran's pov**  
i heard sakura yelling. hehe this is so funny. than i heard my voice saying  
"sakura is it okay if i shower with you"  
i was trying really hard not to laugh as i heard sakura shierk and yelling.   
Ow... sakura sure does scream loud. she must be realy mad if she called me by  
my chinese name and threatening to kill me. than i heard myself laugh.  
so i got up fromt he bathroom door and sneaked out and gave eriol the signal and went   
into my room.   
**normal pov**  
eriol saw the signal from syaoran and quickly said good bye to tomoyo...  
aww do you have to?::to::  
yeah i do. i think it is my turn to shower... see ya in few::er::  
okay!! bye::to::  
then just in time meilin came back with mason and she went into the room seeing sakura  
cry, with a confused looking tomoyo.  
uh, sakura what's wrong?::me::  
she did look weird in a bathrobe crying in front of a tape recorder.  
well, i was showering and all of a sudden i heard the door open. then i heard syaoran's voice.  
::sak said with sobs inbetween sentences::  
WHAT? you heard SYAORAN??::Me::  
let her explain::to::  
sorry go on.::me::  
i heard syaoran and he asked me if he could shower with me::sa::  
WHAT? that PREVERTED LITTLE B-::me::  
MEILIN::to::  
sorry::me::  
okay so i heard him say that. i started yelling at him. then i heard a laugh. i slowly   
open the shower door and i see this tape recorder... it was the stupid tape recorder.::sa::  
those devils... when i get my hands on them::me::  
but sakura why are you crying?::to::  
i was so scared. i mean i know syaoran would never do that but it all sounded so real. see  
*played the tape*::sa::  
##(wut tape player is saying)sakura?##  
-pause-  
##sakura is it okay if i shower with you?##  
-pause-  
-footsteps that sound like they are gettin closer and closer-  
-pause-  
##laughing... sakura i'm not realy here.. love you!!##  
+end of tape play+  
you're right. it does sound real.::me::  
i bet eriol helped with the sound effects::to::  
*sniffle*::sa::  
we will get back at them::me::  
yeah, make them feel the pain you went thru::to::  
thanks guys::sa::  
--a half an hour later--  
meilin bursts into the guys room.   
you guys*pants*sakura is cyring!! and she seems really scared...*pants*she won't talk  
to us, tomoyo is with her... she just keeps on crying syaoran*pants***lucky i took all  
those acting lessons with tomoyo**::me::  
they ran into the girls room. syaoran ran up to sakura, and sakura grabbed syaoran  
and started crying on syaoran's chest.  
sakura, ssshhh::sy said in a soothing voice::  
syaoran sob it was horrible sob;;sakura;;  
what happened::sy::  
after you tricked me i ran out to kick you, and since i was so angry i just ran out  
in my bathrobe. I went into the hallway and forgot it you were to the right or left of us.  
while i was standing there this guy grabbed me. took me into an empty room and he.. he..  
he tried to rape me, he was trying to pull off my clothes kiss me, i was so scared. i tried to  
scream but i couldn't. then i kicked him after i saw my chance... then when i ran out to  
the hall he tried to grab me again. but i ran into my room and locked the door and wouldn't  
let anyone in. ::sa::(pretend she crys inbetween the things she says)  
what?! who did that do you?i m gonna go and kick his sorry ass for doing that to you.  
::syaoran said trying not to sound angry::  
syaoran? i m so glad you are my boyfriend and i m glad you care. because this was a  
joke...::sa::  
the girls started laughing at the faces of the guys.  
sakura hugged syaoran for scaring hinm like that. than the guys apologized for scaring  
sakura half to death, soon they heard the dinner bell and off they went to eat.  
  
that is where i will end it.. Thank you people for reviewing... and i would  
very much like it if you reviewed!! not what you excepted huh? a tape recorder HAHA  
where do i think of these ideas... *^^* i know this one was a short one  
but only because i wanted to end the cliffhanger part... *^^*BYE!!  
~*AngelBEar*~  
here are ways to contact me  
aol sn: aznstrawbewie  
email: angelbear921@hotmail.com  
website: www.geocities.com/threelittlebears06  
  
OR you can tell me your email address and i will email you telling you when i have updated my  
page. au revoir!  



	15. Chapter 16

HEY HEY well here is the next chapter of Senoir Year...  
i think.......  
its chapter 16  
hehe  
*^^*  
  
thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
they all went to dinner after they all made up.  
  
--next day--  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw a cholate eyed boy staring at her.  
My princess has finally woken up. good morning::sy::  
good morning. how did you get in::sa::  
everyon else is a wake. they let me in::sy::  
am i late::sa::  
no you better get dressed though::sY::  
okay::sa:: and she fell back asleep  
you leave me no choice syaoran whispered  
he bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. sakura automatically woke up.   
syaoran did you just.... oh my gosh::sa::  
calm down:;sy::  
how can i ? you just kissed me!!::sa::  
...::sy::  
lalala::sa:: sakura was singing happily because she was delighted that syaoran had kissed her.   
sakura got dressed and they both went down to join the others for breakfast.  
i think we should go skiing::me::  
no, that seems to early. why dont' we walk in the garden?::to::  
no, i want to go swimming again::sa::  
NO skiing::Me::  
garden::to::  
swimming::sa::  
skiing::me::  
garden::to::  
swimming::sa::  
OKAY STOP::ma::  
we have two/three(i forgot how many days they are staying...^^;;) more days here. before we leave. we can do all these things within these two days you know::ma::  
oo looks like mason is gettin smart::sy::  
yes. he seems to gain intelligence some how in this thin air:er::  
...::ma::  
well since it IS morning. i guess a walk in the garden wouldn't be that bad:;me::  
yeah. ::sa::  
so its settled the garden::to::  
gosh i m so smart::me::  
yeah you are...::sa::  
not really::to::  
*sweatdrop*::guys::  
  
**# Tomoyo and Eriol's walk #**  
  
this garden is so beautiful::to::  
yeah it is. but you now what?::er::  
what?::er::  
you are more beautiful than the whole garden at its best::er::(yeah yeah i know it is corny)  
aww eriol that is SOO sweet::to::  
i love you::er::  
and you know that i love you::to::  
and they buried themselves in a kiss.  
  
**^Meilin and Mason's walk^**  
  
you look so beautiful::ma::  
thank you mason::me::  
compared to this flower you make the flower look like uh, um. well you know you are pretty:;ma::(i made him a little dumb. OR nonromantic. he is very smart acedemic wise)  
hehe. yes i know::me::  
i never thought that i would fall in love with you::ma::  
yeah. when i first met you i was sure that we would hate each other for the rest of our lives::me::  
me too::ma::  
but after the accident. i guess its different. i learned how to love you::me::  
yup::ma;:  
and i m happy that the accident happened. ::me::  
i m sad that it hurt you but i m very glad that i got to meet you also::ma::  
i love you::Me::  
i love you too::Ma::  
and mason hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and they went walking on.  
  
**~Sakura's and Syaoran's walk~**  
  
syaoran. you know i how much i love you right?::sa;:  
yeah. of course. and you nkow that i love you::sy::  
hehe. hai. so what are you planning to do after this year::sa::(he has been avoiding the question)  
probably go to college(AS YOU CAN SEE HE IS NOT MENTIONING HONG KONG) what about you??::sy::  
go to college, perhaps marry a person i deeply love::sa::  
i wonder who you love?::sy::  
well you KNOW its not you right?::sa::  
of course::sy::  
syaoran i m glad you came back::sa::  
i promised i would::sy::  
they started to get closer for their first REAL kiss... they got   
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer(Are you getting annoyed yet?)  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer(okay. you are really annoyed right??? well keep on scrolling)  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUAHAHA i decided to stop there...   
i m evil MUUUAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!  
you probably know what is going to happen right? they kiss. hehe. Au Revoir  
til the next chapter BYE  
  
~*~AngelBear~*~   
remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!! maybe if i get up to hmm 34 reviews i will write a REALLY long chapter... because this story is just getting started... 


	16. Chapter Seventeen

HEHE. YAY i did my job. most people did get annoyed. *^^* its not like i like annoying but its fun to see how people react. sorry for the long wait. remember i was trying to get it LONG well lets get on back to the story!! thank you for the reviews!! here is a long chapter with alot of stuff instead of closer and closer.  
  
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and   
  
closer  
  
and  
  
KID GET OFF MY SISTER!!!!!!!!::touya  
they turned around, to their surprise they saw touya.  
what are you doing here?!::sakura said angrily because he had ruined their "moment"  
to get him OFF of you. i convinced dad to let me come here because i knew you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other::touya  
ONIICHAN!! do you not trust me??::sakura  
no, i trust you but not him::touya  
we weren't going to do anything::syaoran  
so you weren't going to kiss. is that why you were SOO very close to each other?::touya  
so are you saying kissing is bad?::syaoran  
yes::touya  
so does that mean you don't kiss??::syaoran  
---::touya  
onii chan. i love you and i know you love me but can't you show me you love me by trustin me?::sakura said close to tears  
sakura.... i just don't wanna lose you like how i lost mom::Touya  
touya you will never lose me and you never did lose mom. she is right here with us. watching over us. ::sakura said hugging her brother  
i really hated it when you went into depression after HE left. you never had the same sparkle in your lovely eyes, you always said you were okay, faking smiles. i hated it. ::touya  
touya...::sakura  
but looking at him. he looks like he went into the same thing you went into. you guys must be really in love with each other i dont' see how and i wil never understand why but you guys do dont' ya ::touya  
yes::they both answered  
boy(referring to syaoran) if you do anything to hurt her. you wil become my new punching bag understand?::touya  
its okay, you will never get a new punching bag::syaoran  
than sakura started crying.   
sakura? what's wrong::syaoran  
you guys are so stupid. ::sakura  
take care of my kajiuu(sp?) for me. and remember this doesn't mean that i approve of you. ::touya  
touya left.  
and sakura and syaoran walked back the the hotel.  
--ski--  
you guys do we HAVE to race?::syaoran  
yeah::eriol  
it will be fun::sakura  
waht's wrong? is syaoran afraid of the slope?::mason  
no. i never skiid before::syaoran  
really? its really easy. i will teach you::sakura  
okay...::syaoran said unsurely  
are you doubting me? ::sakura said hearing the uncertainity in his voice  
no::syaoran  
hmmm::sakura  
well aren't you gonna teach me?::syaoran  
of course.::sakura  
and soon syaoran knew the basics.  
this isn't that bad::syaoran  
yeah. wait til you get on a snowboard. it makes it more exciting ::eriol  
yup especially when you are spinning out of control::mason  
oh shut up::meilin  
come on lets race!!::tomoyo  
hehe okay.::sakura  
they all went on to that thing you get on to get up the mountain(i have skiied before... i just don't know what the equipment is called. unfortunately...) and after they got off the little chair thing. they all lined up and got ready to go down.  
remember no cheating ERIOL::sakura  
why would i cheat? ::eriol  
...::syaoran  
okay. ready set go!:meilin  
they all zoomed down the slope. unfortunately tomoyo got blocked by a couple going extremely slow... sakura was right infront of syaoran but unfortunately he forgot how to slow down and he ran into sakura making them both get covered in snow. meiln and mason was in the lead while eriol was laughing at syaoran and sakura. syaoran cursed at eriol. sakura laughed tomoyo was yelling at the couple. and meilin and mason were already all the way down.  
after 5 minutes they all came down. eriol still laughing. tomoyo angry. sakura cheerful and syaoran cursing.   
what took you guys so long?::mason  
stupid couple::tomoyo  
them*pointing at S+S*::eriol  
i ran into sakura::syaoran  
omg. sakura are you okay?::meiln  
yeah. he didn't hit me that hard... plus i felt his aura and was trying to move out of the way...::sakura  
hehe. it was so funny seeing syaoran's face panic::eriol  
shut up::syaoran  
you wanna do another run?::mason  
no.::syaoran  
why not?::Meilin  
cuz this is not my thing::syaoran  
hehe. aww poor poor syaoran::sakura  
...::syaoran  
yes poor poor little decsendent::eriol  
shut up eriol::syaoran  
come on syaoran one more??::tomoyo  
yes just one more?::Meilin  
you guys can i'll just sit here and watch::syaoran  
sakura your boyfriend here always spoils the fun::meilin  
what do you mean mine? he's your cousin::sakura  
...::syaoran  
i was kidding syaoran *^^*::sakura  
...::syaoran  
*kisses him on the cheek* come on. you guys can ski and syaoran i will go and get some hot chocolate::sakura  
are you sure that is all you will get?::eriol  
shut up eriol::sakura  
ooo... my half daughter is getting touchy::eriol  
eriol if you know what is good for you shut up. i do have the cards and i know how to use them::sakura  
...::eriol  
that shut him up. tomoyo you should teach him to be quiet::syaoran  
hehe. when i'm with him i never need to shut him up::tomoyo  
because you guys are doing something else::meilin  
*blushes*::tomoyo  
*blushes*::eriol  
aww look at them blush::sakura immitating tomoyo's voice  
they even blush together::syaoran immitatin eriol's voice  
SAKURA!!::Tomoyo  
i was kidding tomoyo::sakura  
hehe. ::meilin  
they got you guys good::mason  
...*glares*::t+e  
uh. ::Mason  
mason be quiet::meilin  
how about we all go and eat.::sakura  
i guess... since SYAORAN doesnt want to ski::Meilin  
hey you guys can still go skiing. i'm just not going::syaoran  
but sakura doesn't want to leave you alone so she's not going to ski and if she doesn't want to ski than i don't wanna ski and if i dont' wanna ski and eriol better not want to ski and if eriol doesn't ski and mason won't and if mason won't than meilin still would but would be realy mad at us.::tomoyo  
oh, i see so its my fault that you guys are not skiing::syaoran  
yeh::meilin  
lets forget about skiing and eat.::sakura  
yes. i m hungry::eriol  
finally someone listens to me::sakura  
come on. people lets move::mason  
shut up mason::sakura  
i was only trying to helP::mason said playfully  
...::sakura  
and everyone moved inside to the lounge and found some cookies and milk to drink.  
i can't believe we can just do anything we want::meilin  
er... um you guys i kinda forgot to tell you that tomorrow we have to decorate the ballroom::sakura  
WHAT?::everyone  
i kinda volunteered all of us...::sakura  
you know how LONG this is going to take us?::syaoran  
hoe... don't get mad... i just wanted the place to be filled with magic...it is our last year... and everyone from school is coming here for the last dance we will ever have in this school::sakura  
sakura... are you saying you were thinking about using magic to decorate the ballroom??::eriol  
yeah...::sakura  
gosh eriol sakura isn't that stupid to make us decorate a huge ballroom without any supplies ...::tomoyo  
tomoyo...::sakrua  
hehe::meilin  
so you guys aren't mad at me::sakura  
we are that you didn't tell us.. but since you had a plan i guess we can forgive this once::mason  
hehe. thanks::sakrua  
how about a swim?::meilin  
that sounds good to me::sakura  
does the mighty syaoran have any objections?::eriol  
no... and don't call me that::syaoran  
what. mighty syaoran?::eriol  
shut up::syaoran  
come on eriol:;tomoyo dragged eriol before he and syaoran could get in a fight.  
hahaha::sakura  
hey tomoyo are you gonna change with eriol??::meilin said  
oh yeah we are going swimming::tomoyo said   
*sweatdrop*  
tomoyo let go of eriol and got the two girls and dragged them off.  
you have some girlfriend::mason  
yeah..::syaoran  
..::eriol  
and they too went to go change  
sakura, tomoyo and meilin got into their bikini's.  
tomoyo and meilin wore their swimsuits from yesterday but sakura wore a new one.  
hey sakura. i dont' remember you having that bikini..::tomoyo  
oh. its new::sakura  
when did you get it?::meilin  
when syaoran and i went shopping...::sakura immediately regretted what she had said  
with syaoran huh? so that means he already saw you in it right?::meilin  
he chose it for me. happy? now come on lets go.::sakura said before they could taunt her more about it.  
when they walked into the pool room they got stared at. The boys' heads turned as they drooled over them and the girls glared at them for having such "perfect" bodies. Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo didn't notice and just kept on walking to Syaoran, Mason and Eriol.   
aren't you guys gonna swim?::sakura said as the girls dived into the water.  
yeah. ::eriol said diving in.(while the girls looked at him trying not to stare)  
syaoran dived in gracefully and grabbed sakura.   
ah.:sakura  
so what are you doing wearing the swim suit i bought you...::syaoran said mysteriously  
i couldn't come here naked you know*giggles*::sakura  
well i wouldn't--::syaoran  
sakura elbowed him.  
you pervert::sakura  
haha::syaoran  
hey syaoran i'm gonna go and get some water. be right back::sakura  
k::syaoran  
sakura got out of the water. and walked into the hall in her towel. than she saw one of her classmates come up.  
hey sakura::jay  
hey jay::sakura  
you look really hot in that swim suit::jay  
er..thanks.. well see ya later.::sakura  
hey wait::jay  
what?::sakura  
why don't we talk::jay  
i would like to but my friends and i are swimming if you didn't notice by me wearing a towel and swimsuit..bye jay::sakura said alittle irritated. and she turned around to leave but jay grabbed her wrist.  
jay. i can't go if you hold my wrist. now let go::sakura  
no::jay  
jay. let go. i mean it. i m not as weak as i look::sakura  
sure::jay  
*kicks jay really hard on the shin*::sakura  
that hurt alot::jay said sarcastically  
damnit i'm not wearing any shoes.let go of me::sakura  
no::jay  
if you dont' i'll call my boyfriend::sakura  
sure.. mr. li syaoran is going to kick my ass. in your dreams::jay  
no let go!::sakura half way yelled  
instead jay pulled her closer to him. and held her in such a way that she couldn't hit him in anyway. jay pushed her into an empty room...  
jay you bastard let me go. i'm warning you//syaoran!! help!! i'm in an empty room next to the water fountain!!//::sakura  
syaoran heard sakura's telepathic message. and ran over to where she was.  
what he saw enraged him greatly. and he was going to kill jay. (yeah.. lets imagine syaoran mad. now imagine him even madder. now think how mad he would be if he saw a guy trying to take of sakura's bikini....)  
sakura finally managed to get away from jay and ran over to syaoran.  
what the hell are you doing??::syaoran yelled  
just getting to know your girlfriend::jay said coolly(don't you wanna choke him?)  
oh,. you are going to learn alot about her if you are trying to rape her::syaoran said icily  
hey i was just playing with her::jay  
well you better not play with her ... or you'll never see the light of day::syaoran said fiercly  
what you are going to knock me out?::Jay  
no. i'm gonna kill you.::syaoran  
oo i'm soo scared...not::jay  
syaoran let's go. please? i don't wanna see blood::sakura said softly  
yeah. i dont' wanna get myself dirty. Jay if you touch or even look at my girl in anyway i will make you regret it::syaoran  
and with that they left.  
sakura are you okay?::syaoran  
yeah. kinda freaked out...::sakura said softly  
syaoran hugged her.  
don't ever scare me like that again::syaoran  
i'm sorry...::sakura  
its not your fault::syaoran  
come on lets go...i bet the guys are really worried about us just disappearing...::sakura  
yeah.::syaoran   
they walked back to the swimming pool  
hey sakura. wah was that all about. you just disappeared and all of a sudden syaoran disappeared.::meilin  
nothing. im hungry lets go eat::sakura  
i know it wasn't nothing. from teh look on syaoran's face when he left. it wasnt nothing::tomoyo  
and from how enraged his aura is. it wasn't nothing::eriol  
i'll tel you later. i really want to eat. please you guys?::sakura  
sakura*holds arm* tell us now. i mean it. ::meilin snapped  
meilin just let me go. i want to eat. i'm hungry. i'll tell you later::sakura snapped back pulling her arm away from meilin  
okay. we will go and eat. than sakura you'll tell us what happened::tomoyo  
  
~*~ooo sakura's a little touchy ... well i m thinking about stopping right now. so au revoir!! hehe just kidding... i'm gonna write more. beacuse i promised this would be along chapter... and i always try to keep my promises~*~  
  
they all left silently. after they ate sakura felt better and syaoran was lets say very protective of his sakura. (poor syaoran)  
they went up to their rooms and decided to talk there where no one could hear them.   
  
okay. well. when i went to get a cup of water, after getting chased by syaoran. i met up with jay. we talked a little bit and i was about to leave until he grabbed my wrist. i told him to let go, he wouldn't. i couldn't just use the cards on him... so he took me to a room. and tried.. and tried to rape me...*she said ever so softly* than i called syaoran telepathically and he came to save me. and he almost beat jay up but we just left him with a warning::sakura  
oh. sakura. i'm soo sorry::tomoyo  
its okay...::sakura  
well lets try to get into happier thoughts::eriol  
yeah::sakura  
i can't wait til tomorrow. the dance and everything::meilin  
and we can wear our new dresses made by the one and only tomoyo::sakura  
thank you::tomoyo said pretending to blush  
it has already been two days. and on sunday they would have to leave... only two more nights here and we are gone::sakrua thought  
while we are all here why dont' we play a game::eriol  
what type of game?::tomoyo  
well its called mochi(some weird name i heard somewhere...)::eriol  
huh?::mason  
its simple and easy all you have to do is use magic, rice cake and ice cream::eriol  
okay...::sakura  
you use your magic and put the ice cream in the empty rice cake..BUT there are people who can distract you and make the"mochi's" too. ::eriol  
and whats the point of that?::mason  
and eriol went explaining again to mason....  
(okay let me give you da "instructions" it is obvious i made this up. *^^*  
1.choose a person with magic who has to make a mochi with only magic  
2.other people around that person can distract the person  
3. they may also make mochi's  
4. if the person in the "middle" does not make their mochi in the amount of time given then he/she will have to eat all the mochi's made by people around them  
do you get it?? its simple enough..)  
sounds like fun::sakura  
so can you do anything to distract the person with anything?::tomoyo  
yup::eriol  
so why don't you go first?::mason  
yes please do. ::syaoran  
what will be the time limit?::eriol  
how about 1 minute::meilin  
sounds good::eriol  
okay. that is for everyone::sakura  
okay.::everyone  
let me go get the supplies...::eriol   
okay.::everyone  
soon eriol came up with all the supplies.  
hehe. yay. ::sakura  
lets start this game::meilin  
here let me set up a clock::sakura  
with that she took out her wand and made a little stop watch ...(blah blah)  
remember all you guys can to is distract me or make mochis...::eriol  
we know. we know.::mason  
come on sakura start the timer::syaoran  
hey i 'm not ready::eriol  
*mumbles*::mason  
okay. now i m::eriol  
okay. now::sakura  
everyone took the supplies away from eriol so he could not make his mochi. while they were making some for him. eriol somehow managed to get a little bit of ice cream and a rice cake and put them together with his magic... than eriol chose sakura to go up next they started the clock. she used the through and the move but everything went so fast no one could distract her. and she of course chose syaoran. he was about to use element wind but all of a sudden sakura was in front of him, kissing him. he tried to resist but couldn't, instead he melted like the ice cream. so for a minute sakura destracted him while everyone else was hurrying making as many mochis for syaoran to eat.   
good going sakura...::tomoyo  
seems like you had alot of practice::meilin said with a giggle  
hoe? that was my first time kissing syaoran...::sakura  
WHAT?::eriol  
hoe?!*groans* i shouldn't have said that::sakura  
so sakura had to make the moves on syaoran...::mason  
tsk tsk.. you should always be the one making the moves not sakura;:eriol  
*blushes with anger and embrassement**glares*::syaoran  
you guys.......::sakura  
hehe. here we made you alot of mochi for you to eat syaoran::tomoyo  
syaoran glared at tomoyo for reminding him...  
and slowly syaoran ate one by one.  
haha. ::mason  
mason shut up..plus its your turn anyways....::syaoran said eating his last one.(pooor syaoran. at least he got a kiss a very LONG one)  
mason(has esp. he can move things...) was trying to concentrate but meilin kept on moving his hands and singing dancing and within in one second. he made it. of course everyone was disappointed...   
since everyone was bored syaoran threw ice cream at sakura.   
HEY SYAORAN!!::sakrua and she threw some but it missed and hit eriol.   
why you::eriol  
and before they knew it, they were covered in ice cream and rice cakes. they all decided to shower and call room service to clean up the mess they made(in the girls room)...  
so while the room was being cleaned sakura and the girls went into the boys room and they all cuddled by couples... they talked about the school year and how fast it went, telling little secrets here and there, telling stories of the past. all of a sudden they heard a knock on the door. syaoran got up and opened the door. it was....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
jay.  
  
  
  
MUAHAH i shall stop there!! please review!!!!  
AngelBear!! aka Angel-Chan 


	17. Chapter 18

hello hello. thanks for reviewing.. i really enjoyed them. you guys were lucky i felt good that day because i was orginally going to leave it at. it was... and than that would have made you guys mad... *^^* but it still was a cliff hanger!! MUAHAHA i love cliffys. i m very good at them if you didnt' notice  
well off to the story. oh yeah. i would really like it if you gave me 55 reviews... *^^*  
legend...(i added some new ones)  
//~~// thinking  
//~~// mind talking to another person  
~::person the person who is talking  
**~~** action  
and that is all of them i think............  
  
  
  
it was jay.  
what do you want::syaoran growled  
syaoran who is it?::sakura  
so you got her in here? tsk tsk who would of thought syaoran would do something like that...::jay  
what do you want?::syaoran  
sakura who was worried went over to syaoran and saw jay  
what are you doing here??::sakura said icily  
everyone was worried about what happened because sakura was never cold to anyone  
they saw jay. and anger raged over them.  
what is he doing here?::meilin said glaring at him  
i came here to beat up syaoran::jay  
well you are not gonna::meilin  
and who is goign to prevent me?::jay  
no one::syaoran  
you don't now who you are messing with so i would back off::sakura said threateningly  
oh. i nkow that is why i brought my friends::jay snapped his fingers and saw three more slugs(kenjijapanese, minookorean,juwonkorean hehe i'm korean*^^*)((boy don't you wanna squeeze him... until his head pops out... trying to gang up on syaoran))  
you are such a bastard.. and i'm warning you again leave us.::sakura  
oo. i'm shaking. i'm so afraid of your little kick::jay  
i'm going to count to three. if you don't leave i will kick your sorry ass::syaoran  
one. two. three.::syaoran said slowly  
i'm not leaving. ::jay said as he through a punch at syaoran  
syaoran blocked it of course and started kicking jay's ass.  
jay yelled at the guys to get sakura and take her to their room which was the worst thing he could possibly do because now syaoran was even madder and beating up jay even harder than before.  
minoo, kenji and juwon made their way to sakura. meilin stepped right infront of them.  
behind her sakura got out her pink wand. eriol, and mason got into fighting positions if they got near sakura or their girls.   
so you gonna fight us with a pink stick?::juwon  
yeah i am::sakura  
//sakura don't use your powers that is the worst thing to do. unless you really need to use it and there is no other option don't. plus you got 2 expert fighters //::syaoran  
//syaoran.... okay. just be careful//::sakura said stepping on the attackers foot.(muaha she got alot of experience for stepping on feet. or more like stomping)  
than juwon(lets pretend minoo was the attacker) tried to grab her and he failed for meilin had kicked him in the place where it really hurts. and as juwon lowered his head sakura hit him on the head with her wand making him collapse. eriol tripped kenji while tomoyo was calling minoo names distractin him(and they were really really bad bad bad names) minoo got mad and went to hit sakura when jay yelled again telling them to focus on their plan which was basically lets hit syaoran grab sakura and run. (stupid plan) than all of a sudden eriol got a brilliant plan.   
you know. i know curses that i can put on you//sakura okay when i say ni ga babo ya(which is korean meanin you are stupid) use the illusion to see their worst nightmare// ::eriol  
//er okay...//::sakura  
//but make sure that you are not seen//::eriol  
//okay//::sakura  
yeah right::juwon  
magic is all mumbo jumbo::minoo  
tomoyo and meilin got what eriol was saying and started backing him up.  
yeah he does.::tomoyo  
he wouldn't lie to you::meilin  
he taught me a few you know::Tomoyo  
yeah me too::meilin  
//okay you guys. since you seem to catch on pretty quickly i want you to say ni ga babo ya with me after i start saying it. sakura is going to use her illusion card...//::eriol  
meilin and tomoyo nodded.   
you want us to show you a little magic trick i learned?::eriol  
yeah.::juwon  
what is it?::minoo  
well, its going to be like this. i'm going to say someting and something you really hate is going to cmoe after you::eriol  
not believing eriol they just nodded their heads  
try us::kenji  
**whispers**ni ga babo ya **repeats over**::eriol  
meilin and tomoyo started doing it also closing their eyes holding out their hands as if something was goign to come out. eriol made all their hands glow. and sakura seeing it was time for fun asked da illusion to transform as their worst nightmares.   
  
the guys' thinking. but you have to keep in mind this is all at the same time  
^Minoo's Point of View^  
whoa. their hands are glowing...... maybe they do know magic...... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!(he screams seeing a huge pink fluffy cute adorable bunny rabit that was oversized)  
  
^Juwon's Point of View^  
wtf their hands are glowing..... what if they really do know magic.....  
wth is that??????   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!!!!!!!(he screams too seeing a ugly rat with huge sharp teeth, red eyes and an evil glare. it was ten feet tall and looked like it was going to eat him)  
  
^Kenji's point of view^  
omg their hands ...their ... their glowing... what am i going to do????  
uuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh(screams sees a...a...a....he sees his gf. HAHA glaring at him with no make up)   
  
and they all run off together. eriol, mason, meilin, and tomoyo were laughing their heads off while sakura is looking at syaoran.  
and sees her brother come up behind them.   
  
what the hell is going on here?::touya  
jay turned around and syaoran knocked him out(yay syaoran)  
what the fuck did you do that for?::touya  
syaoran didn't say anything  
well?::Touya(he's angry)  
onii chan syaoran was protecting me. jay(pointing at the lifeless body) was going to rape me, again.::sakura  
what?! and you didn't tell me????????::touya  
i didn't want you to worry. plus everyone was here to help::sakura  
what if they weren't here?huh? than what would have you done?::touya  
well that didn't happen::sakura  
this is exactly why i didin't want you to date. you won't take care of yourself::touya  
touya. please. if syaoran wasn't there than she would've of probably gotten raped. ::eriol said defending his descendent  
touya not trying to act like he was giving syaoran a break said,"well i'll have to talk with this gaki and tell him what will happen to him if he touches my sister........... and remember li syaoran.. you let my sister get hurt. you are as good as dead... and what are you guys all doing here? why aren't the girls in their room like they are supposed to be? "  
er... we had an ice cream fight so a maid is cleaning up our room...::tomoyo  
ice cream?::touya  
yeah.........::meilin  
touya got jay to wake up(jay was very very scared at the look on touya's face and voice.....)  
you stupid gaki, follow me...::touya said which wasn't realy any good because touya dragged him off anyways...  
touya left everyone and everyone just stood there...  
  
  
SORRY the chapter is SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO short but i had to cut it here for the next exciting thing that is going to happen.  
*^^* oops i wasn't really supposed to say that......... ^^;;;; well bye..... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! *^^*   
AngelBear 


	18. Chapter 19

HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
i'm so happy i got a lot of reviews for this story... THANK YOU!! gomoewoe..(its hard to type korean words in english...*argh) so lets use french.. Merci!! i'm going to TRY to make it extra long!! if i can with stand not trying to give you cliff hangers... MUAHAHA er. okay. well here is the next chapter..... oh by the way. touya is not going to really get involved... he's just kinda there.... *^^*  
  
  
  
  
  
touya got jay to wake up(jay was very very scared at the look on touya's face and voice.....)  
  
you stupid gaki, follow me...::touya said which wasn't realy any good because touya dragged him off anyways...  
  
touya left everyone and everyone just stood there...  
  
there was silence in the room  
  
than sakura made the first move of running to syaoran and hugging him(aaaaawwwwwwwwwww how cute!!)  
  
are you okay::sakura  
  
yeah...are you alright?::syaoran said more concerned of her   
  
of course... thanks guys for helping me...::sakura  
  
it was no problem, it felt good to kick someone's butt::meilin  
  
yeah::eriol  
  
what i can't believe is that jerk wanted you, even after syaoran's warning::tomoyo  
  
i know... but that's through with. i'm sure onii chan will take care of him::sakura  
  
sooooooooooo lets get off this dreaded subject::mason  
  
what should we talk a---::sakura  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
they felt the ground shaking, everything was meeting the ground in their room.   
  
the guys protectively quickly made it to the girls and hugged them as they cried with fright  
  
whispering comforting words in their ears, they looked at each other and tried to figure out what happened...  
  
after a minute or so the shaking soon stopped.  
  
the girls color soon regained color except for sakura's....  
  
sakura, its okay. its over. nothing to worry about. ::syaoran  
  
yeah sakura. its not like there was any ghosts or anything::Tomoyo  
  
ghosts??::sakura whispered  
  
er. shouldn't have said that::tomoyo  
  
hey cheer up. its not like we died.::mason  
  
sakura's face turned even whiter than before  
  
sakura lets not think about what if's ... lets think about tomorrow.. the ball... the dancing... syaoran?::eriol  
  
that hit it. sakura blushed as red as red could possibly get...  
  
oo sakura's blushing::tomoyo  
  
at least there's color in her face now::meilin  
  
hoe... are you guys just going to make fun of me::sakura said sadly  
  
of course not::tomoyo  
  
we just wanted you to feel better after that earthquake::meilin  
  
i thought when i caught earthy was the last time i was in an earthquake.... i gues i was wrong::sakura  
  
you sure were::mason  
  
how about we go check to see if our room is clean... cuz i'm tired::meilin  
  
okay...:::Tomoyo and sakura agreed  
  
the guys just kinda stood there   
  
okay....... i guess the guys have no opinions... so lets go::meilin  
  
they left to their room...  
  
meanwhile the guys changed into their pj's and was thinking about going to sleep until the girls came in their rooms again...  
  
hey what's wrong??::syaoran  
  
she finished::sakura  
  
so?::eriol  
  
before the earthquake::tomoyo  
  
??::Mason  
  
so its dirty again because everything fell when the ground started shaking....::meilin  
  
its a worser shape than before::sakura  
  
so the maid is going to take a break and going to call another maid to come in to clean it up..::tomoyo  
  
and that is going to take some time::meilin  
  
oh::guys  
  
you guys can stay in our rooms if you wnat::Mason  
  
thanks... but where will we sleep?::sakura  
  
on the bed. we'll sleep on the floor or something::syaoran  
  
the floor? we couldn't let you guys do dat. i mean it is your room. we'll just ask if we can have extra beds... nad we'll sleep on   
  
those why you guys sleep on your beds::tomoyo  
  
but that would be very unpolite of us as gentlemen. we'll sleep on those beds and you can sleep on our beds::eriol  
  
or you guys could sleep with us...::mason  
  
*hits mason* you pervert::meilin  
  
hey... its just a suggestion::mason  
  
*grrrrrrr*::meilin  
  
eriol and i will go down and see if they have any extra beds for us to use. ::syaoran  
  
why not ma--::sakura looked over at mason who was getting a scolding from meilin....  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
eriol and syaoran went down.  
  
hello?::syaoran  
  
yes? what would you like?::manger  
  
we were wondering if we could get some extra beds from our room::eriol  
  
ah. okay. tell me what your room number is and we will try to get it to you right away.::manger  
  
okay::eriol  
  
why do you want the beds anyways?::manger  
  
our girlfriends' room is being cleaned up. it is a real mess, so they are staying with us.. and we wanted extra beds so we   
  
wouldn't need to sleep with them...::eriol  
  
oh. but if i were you. i would sleep with them....the beds are pretty big...::manger  
  
er....::guys  
  
i'm just kidding. its nice to know we actually have gentlemen now a days...::manger  
  
thanks.. bye::guys  
  
bye..::manger  
  
they went back to their room.  
  
when they walked in they saw the girls sleeping next to the beds and mason knocked out by meilin...  
  
maybe we should've taken mason with us...::syaoran  
  
yeah...::eriol  
  
come on lets try to wake up mason::syaoran  
  
they went over and shook him. mason woke up...  
  
*argh* wut happened...::mason said groggily  
  
i think you were knocked out by meilin... but right now we should put the girls in our beds...::eriol  
  
oh yeah.. how could i forget meilin got a chair and threw it at me... and i forgot... i must be stupider than i thouhgt.....::mason  
  
haha. okay. well are we going to let the girls sleep by our beds or on them?::syaoran  
  
oh yeah... my attacker is sleeping and you want me to put her on my bed::mason  
  
yeah. ::eriol  
  
this is what happens if you are a girlfriend of meilin::syaoran  
  
how would you know?::Mason  
  
i was engaged to her...::syaoran  
  
oh yeah.. that must have been alot worse::mason  
  
it was... but now i m happily with sakura::syaoran  
  
hmm this is a perfect time to blackmail...::eriol said recording what they were saying on tomoyo's v8  
  
you didn't record that did you?::mason  
  
actually i did::eriol  
  
damn it eriol.. if you show meilin you know we will never see the face of this earth...::syaoran  
  
my point exactly::eriol  
  
eriol.. give me the camera::mason said threatening voice  
  
and i should why?::eriol  
  
if you want to live eriol, give us the camera::syaoran said raising his voice ever so little  
  
oo syaoran, if you raise your voice even more you;ll wake up the girls and we wouldn't want to explain what you guys were   
  
talking about do we?::eriol  
  
*growled*::syaoran  
  
acting like a kanine won't do any good::eriol  
  
eriol...::syaoran scrowled  
  
okay.. how about we worry about our girlfriends now.. ::mason replied looking at the smirking eriol and extrememly mad syaoran  
  
yeah we should get back to the girls, i don't want them to have a sore neck tomorrow when they wake up::eriol  
  
syaoran nodded still to angry to speak to eriol...  
  
mason used his magic and put meilin gently on his bed, than kissed her on the forehead and whispered somethings that eriol and   
  
syaroan couldn't hear.   
  
eriol, too put tomoyo on her bed with magic kised her on the cheek and saw her smile just the tiniest bit and whispered sweet   
  
things in her ear...  
  
syaroan decided he wanted to pick up sakura so her aura and his aura could mingle... *^^* sakura smiled and opened her eyes as   
  
she saw syaoran walking over putting her on his bed.....  
  
you know syaoran, you could have just woken me up::sakura   
  
syaoran was startled when he heard sakura speak  
  
i didn't want to wake up an angel from her beauty sleep::syaoran  
  
he laid sakura down on the bed. sakura reached up and kissed him on the cheek, whispered goodnight and fell back asleep....  
  
aww wasn't that touching mason..::eriol said pretending to sound like he was about to cry  
  
yes it was::mason  
  
you guys shut up::syaoran  
  
*knock knocK*  
  
oh, goody the beds are here::eriol  
  
they opened the door to see a bell boy with nothing around him...  
  
sorry guys. but all the beds are checked out::bb(bell boy)  
  
oh. okay. thanks anyways::eriol  
  
why don't you sleep on the beds... ::bb  
  
our girlfriends are using them::eriol  
  
the beds are pretty big.. you could sleep with them::bb  
  
why dont you just leave::eriol  
  
hey just a suggestion::bb said as he left  
  
funny how he sounded like mason::eriol  
  
yeah. that was scary, he said exactly what i said::mason  
  
well i m going to get some shut eye ::eriol said walking over to the couch   
  
yeah me too. good night peopl::mason said lining some chairs together...  
  
good night::syaoran said.. leaning on the bed and fell asleep  
  
~*Dream*~(its sakura's)  
  
sakura was standing in a mirror looking down at the people dancing...  
  
wow look at all the people.. they are so pretty and their dresses...::sakura thought  
  
oh my gosh this is our last ball.. ha look there is eriol and tomoyo... wow tomoyo did a great job on the dresses... ooh how cute   
  
look at meilin and mason making out in the deep corner... i wonder where i... oh look theres syaoran and me... why am i crying?   
  
did i just run out of the room?? why.....................  
  
with that sakura woke up.   
  
why did i run out of there...::sakura whispered... she looked around the room and saw eriol peacefully sleeping on the bed...   
  
mason droolin on the chairs, and he looked like he was going to fall out, sakura let out a chuckle.. and saw the back syaoran's   
  
head at the end of the bed...  
  
aww poor syaoran.. he's neck is going to kill him in the morning::sakura thought... so she got out the move card and told it to move   
  
syaoran on the bed with her... she kissed him on the cheek and once more fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**next morning**  
  
syaoran woke up and felt weird because he was on something soft... he looked and he saw he was on the bed with sakura...  
  
blushing very deeply because sakura was snuggled up on his chest... sakura woke up because she felt syaoran's aura mixed with   
  
confusion and fear.......  
  
good morning syaoran::sakura  
  
er... good morning::syaoran  
  
hehe. hmm maybe i should tell you i moved you last night with the move because you looked so uncomfortable on the   
  
floor...::sakura  
  
syaoran sighed with relief...  
  
well i am going to my room to wash up see ya in a little bit::sakura said cheerfully pecking syaoran on the lips and left  
  
syaoran blushed at the thought he slept with sakura that night without knowing it ... and than got back into reality and he too   
  
went to wash up. everyone else soon woke up to the smell of something burning.. (HAHAHAHA)  
  
HOE!!::sakura yelled  
  
syaoran was trying not to laugh while helping sakura get the overcooked pancakes out of the pan...(they had one of those   
  
portable heater thingys... where the fire it is lit up by gas...)  
  
what is that smell? ::mason  
  
yeah.. it smells like something is burning::meilin  
  
oh no. sakura tried to cook again::tomoyo  
  
oh my...::eriol said  
  
as they saw sakura jumping around trying to get the fire lit pancakes to go out and int he trash can...  
  
**what do you think.. should i stop now............................... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR write more???**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**i think i'll write more**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
mason started bursting out laughing and everyone couldn't help to catch on while sakrua pouted.. they had finally gotten the  
  
fire to go out...  
  
hoe... you guys are so mean...::sakura  
  
sakura.. don't cook. is all i can say. now lets go down and eat some real food::meilin  
  
hoe...............::sakura's eyes started to tear up  
  
sakrua... don't cry.. i was just joking...::meilin said feeling really bad making sakrua cry  
  
than sakura started laughing... everyone was confused...  
  
*laughing* i was kidding...::sakura  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
come on lets go eat..and meilin your right i can't cook*^^*::sakura  
  
okay....::Meilin  
  
and they all went downstairs and ate breakfast that wasn't burnt...  
  
the teacher went over to them...  
  
sakura you know you and your friends have to decorate the ball room?::sensei  
  
yes sir::sakura  
  
do you know where the ball room is?::sensei  
  
er... no::sakura  
  
hehe.. its down that hall*pointing* to your right.. ::sensei  
  
okay.::sakura  
  
and sakura... thank you::sensei  
  
you're welcome::sakura  
  
they finished their breakfast and went over to the ball room.  
  
WHOA this place is HUGE::mason  
  
hoe... i didn't know it was going to be this big::sakura  
  
sakura......................::eriol  
  
hoe.. really i didn't. anyways this is why we have magic::sakura  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
well lets get this place cleaned up... its very *sneeze* dustY::tomoyo  
  
yeah... ::eriol  
  
okay... its time for the bubble to do its job::sakura  
  
she called out the bubble and told it to clean the ballroom... they decided to leave the room so they would not be covered with   
  
bubbles... when they went back in after the card had come back to sakura... they all slipped...  
  
HOE!::sakura   
  
i guess it didn't wash off all the soap and dry it::eriol  
  
isnt' that obvious::meilin  
  
i better get the watery... ::sakura  
  
and i'll help with element water::syaoran( i forgot did he have an element water? well now he does)  
  
they both sprayed water all over the floor... unfortunately they all got wet  
  
good job guys.. get us wet too::mason  
  
hey... thats why there is windy::sakura  
  
syaoran and sakura did their thing and they were all dry and so was the ballroom...  
  
there all nice and clean::sakura  
  
except the fact our hair is messed up yeah.::syaoran  
  
it doesn't matter for you .. it always have messy hair::sakura  
  
he was about to protest and found out she was right so he didnt...(i never could see why they said syaoran had messy hair   
  
UNTIL i tried to draw him.. and when i went to his hair.. i then realized why........*^^*)  
  
well now we need ideas for how we are going to decorate this place::sakura  
  
WHAT? you mean you don't have an idea???::meilin  
  
yeah..... i thought we could all brainstorm::sakura  
  
okay... so any ideas anyone?::syaoran  
  
how about we make it medevil::mason  
  
didn't they have that theme last year?::tomoyo  
  
oh yeah they did::mason  
  
how about clouds::tomoyo  
  
clouds?::Meilin  
  
yeah, like we are in heaven...::Tomoyo  
  
i think they had the year before::sakura  
  
how do you know that?::tomoyo  
  
my brother told me.. they called it heaven's best or something.. he was helping out with the music...::sakura  
  
how about a forest?::eriol  
  
a forest?::syaoran  
  
yeah like the one in the disney movie robin hood, when they all go celebrating in the woods.. and at night when robin hood   
  
and mary i think went along next to the waterfall...::eriol  
  
oh yeah... yeah was a sweet movie.. but i really didn't understand what it was saying.. it was all in english and it had japanese   
  
subtitles and couldn't read japanese when i was 4... but i loved the pictures......::sakura  
  
i think that is a wonderful theme... it will be so romantic::tomoyo  
  
and sakura can use the glow and mist and wood to make it look realistic::meilin  
  
i like it too::sakura  
  
i guess its settled than::tomoyo  
  
hey we didn't get to comment on it::syaoran  
  
yeah...::mason  
  
it doesnt' matter it would be 4:2 we won::meilin  
  
sheesh::mason  
  
so eriol... you watched disney movies? i mean they were invented after you were born...::syaoran  
  
yeah.. after i was "reborn" again i heard from all the kids about the "disney" movies so i watched them.. and a few weeks   
  
ago i was cleaning out my video section and saw the old movies so i started to watch them.....::eriol  
  
you still watch them?::syaoran  
  
yup.. its makes me feel young::eriol  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
i guess you will do anything to feel young since you are more thatn 200 years old::syaoran(is that right or is it 100.. hmmm)  
  
lets get to buisness::sakura  
  
she called out the wood and told it to make trees (firs, oaks and such) around the ball room...  
  
okay.. that looks foresty enough::sakura said to the wood. and it returned.. than she called out the mist(i made this one up) and it   
  
covered the whole place with a foggy setting.. so by the time it was time for the ball it would have gone all to the ground... than   
  
she got the glow to light it up... it was beautiful......  
  
wow::they were all in awe...(did i use that term right.. hmmm)  
  
they all decided to eat lunch now... as soon as they finished... sakura decided she wanted to take a break for she used alot of   
  
her magic... everyone agreed and they took a nap for about 2 hours.......  
  
**two hours later**  
  
HOE?! we only have an hour til the ball::sakura cried out  
  
teh guys came in hearing sakura's scream  
  
waht' wrong::syaoran  
  
we onely have an hour to get ready for the ball::meilin  
  
if we hurry we can get ready in time::tomoyo  
  
what? so that is plenty of time isnt' it?::eriol  
  
no it is not now get out::tomoyo said pushing the guys out of the room  
  
(so here we are waiting for about 45 minutes for the girls to get out... and the guys were done in 15 minutes...... but hey... we are   
  
still waiting for the girls.... by the way it looks like the guys are looking pretty hot..... *^^*   
  
syaoran-- black tux, white shirt, green tie his hair is the same but with the tux it looks somewhat tame... i wonder how tomoyo   
  
did it...  
  
eriol--black tux, white shirt, blue tie his hair matched with the tie... and so did his eyes.... *sigh*  
  
mason--black tux, white shirt, and a black tie... *KAWAII*  
  
gosh all of them are so hot... *^^*  
  
i wonder when the girls are going to show up so i can give them a picture of what they look like.. did you know i had to go to the   
  
first notebook i wrote in to find out what the dresses were because orginally the guys were supposed to see them in their   
  
dresses before they left so tomoyo could fit them but when i was typing this out i was like NOO they would ruin the whole   
  
thing so i changed it... OH look here comes the girls now...)  
  
Meilin came out first with it was red with sequinces on the straps of her dress it was a spagetti strap dress. it went tight   
  
around her upper body and ever so slight flared as it went down to her knees... mason was amazed how this "vicious" woman   
  
could turn into an angel after 45 minutes.. her long black hair was in a bun with chopsticks going through it. her make up was   
  
light, wearing red lipstick(that matched her dress) and cream colored eyeshadow.......  
  
wow::mason was almost droolin..  
  
mason.. do i look alright?::meilin  
  
--silence--  
  
he thinks you are really hot can't you see him drool?::syaoran  
  
*blushes not because syaoran said becasue syaoran was answering what mason was thing* you idiot... but i think he will handle   
  
it better than you when sakura comes out...::meilin  
  
mason came back into reality and compliemented on how meilin looked.. and they waited for tomoyo to come out...  
  
tomoyo came out with little curls bouncing on her shoulder which was held up by a flowered hair clip. she had on a royal blue   
  
dress, it had 3/4 sleeves and was cut off at the top. it too expanded slowly but it reached the floor. the fabric was soft so it   
  
had a smooth appearance... eriol was in shock. if he wasn't careful he knew he would have a nose bleed... looking at her lovely   
  
face she had sparkily light blue eyeshadow, and clear lip gloss that let her lip glisten in the light...  
  
it looks like my lady has turned into a goddess::eriol  
  
*blushes* i m not a goddes..::tomoyo  
  
you are right you are more than a goddess::eriol  
  
eriol... you are going to make me feel more prettier than i m... anyways you look really cute yourself...::tomoyo   
  
well of course, the famous tomoyo did my clothing::eriol  
  
*giggles with delight* as eriol but his had around her small waist...::tomoyo  
  
and soon sakura appeared through the door unsure of herself if the dress was too much...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YUP that is where i m going to stop... i think i made this chapter pretty long... *^^* merci once more for the reviews... the next   
chatper is my favorite chapter because it has S+S FLUFF!! *^^* this time i decided i wanted 60 because the next chapter is   
going to be the last chapter. yup so soon... but it is.. and there is going to be an epilogue but thats it. if you guys want a sequel   
  
i'll try to write up one too... but you can't ask me that until after i m done with my story.... *^^* and just in thought i won't put up   
  
the next chapter until i get 60 reviews.. well maybe i will if for a month you guys don't review... or if it is like 59 than maybe...   
  
but i really do want 60 reviews.. is that too much to ask?? OR if like three people IM me through hotmail OR AIM i will put up   
  
the chapter*^^* well au revoir ~*~*AngelBear*~*~  
  
email: angelbear921@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: aznstrawbewie   
chickenmelonhong  
  
i have more sn's but these are the ones i use the most.. *^^* 


	19. THE END?

HELLO HELLO!! i bet you were waiting for this chapter.... anywho.. i got 59 reviews... well one person emailed me... anyways THANKS!!! i really enjoyed them.... oo and i make the BIG gaps so it has suspense not to make them longer.. have fun and enjoy...   
BEWARE:: corny alert!!  
  
and soon sakura appeared through the door unsure of herself if the dress was too much...  
  
she came out in a light pink dress. the top part was a solid pink color while the bottom was a litter pink and shimmered in the light. it was a halter top. it was tight around her breasts and just expanded to the ground..... (can you visualize it.. i think it is similar to sailor moons dress when she is a princess... -_-'') her hair tied only at the top.. (does that make sense? like you only tie the top part of your hair and the bottom part is loose... sheesh i'm such a bad describer...) and the bottom in large curls...and the pink bow tied it.. she had light make up on... light pink sparkly eyeshadow... and clear lip gloss.... it wasn't all that fancy... but it looked perfect on sakura.... unfortunately syaoran couldn't handle it... and started bleeding...  
SYAORAN!! are you okay??::sakura  
er... yeah*blushing as sakura came over quickly*::syaoran  
aww syaoran still blushes at his cherry blossom.. HOW CUTE::tomoyo  
i know... ::meilin  
when sakura touched syaoran he fainted...   
HOE!! is he okay?::sakura  
yeah.. sakura... how about you go get a wet towel... and we will make sure he is okay...::eriol  
er.. okay...::sakura   
she hurried off in her room getting a wet towel for her little wolf...  
eriol used his magic and woke up syaoran...  
ugh.. what happened??::syaoran said groggily  
you fainted after you sakura touched you... i don't get why...::meilin  
sakura came back, looking very worried..  
syaoran are you okay?::sakura said putting the towel on his forehead...  
yeah...::syaoran  
OO you guys we have to go... the ball is about to start in 5 minutes..::tomoyo  
okay... syaoran can you stand up?::sakura  
yeah. i can.. i just kinda.. nevermind.. lets go::syaoran  
they rushed into the ballroom seeing it filled with all their high school friends and enemies.. after touya had a talk with jay.. they didn't ever seem to see him around... sakura was worried that her brother did something horrible to him...people came up to them commenting on how wonderful they did the ballroom decoration... and it was wonderful... the night sky seem to put it in full affect..   
sakura may i have this dance?::syaoran  
*giggles* of course::sakura  
they went onto the dance floor soon followed by their friends... it seemed like a magical night.. no worries, no cares.. just themselves..   
  
the end...   
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!! of course that is not the end.. are you crazy?? HEHE now to begin with the fluff...*rubbing hands together*  
  
as sakura and syaoran were dancing in each others arms... sakura laid her beautiful head on syaoran's chest...  
syaoran, i love you::sakura  
i love you too sakura..::syaoran  
lifting her head up  
syaoran... i got a letter from tokyo unv. asking me to come there.. full scholarship... but before i went i wanted to ask you::sakura  
that's great...//gosh.. i have to tell her i am going back to hong kong.../ um sakura? i'm really happy you got into such a good school...you should go there...::syaoran  
i do want to go... but i want to spend my future with you... ::sakura  
i have to go back to hong kong::syaoran  
you HAVE to?::sakura  
yes... i will be privately tutored by the best magicans in the world to help me be the leader...::syaoran  
and .. you .. can't.. go .. anywhere .. else? are you allowed to see anyone?::sakura's voice started getting extremely shaky  
sakura i should have told you sooner... i wanted too.. i...sakura::syaoran  
*crying pushes syaoran away and runs outside*::sakura  
it was too painful to for her.. all the memories of her life with out syaoran, when he left.. all the bad things started rushing back to her.. all the pain she suffered when he was gone...  
//damn it is so cold out here/::sakura  
sakura!::syaoran ran after her than he saw enormous amounts of snow fallin from above...  
element fire come to my aide...::syaoran shouted making a small hole in the ground infront of them...  
sakura immediately turned around hearing syaoran using magic... before she could say anything syaoran threw himself against hers and into the hole as the snow covered them...  
sakrua*pants*are you okay?::syaoran  
get away from me::sakura said coldy  
sakura, i'm truly sorry. i didn't tell you... i'm just a coward...::syaoran  
syaoran you are not a coward!!::sakura  
sakura started shivering.. (well who wouldn't.. she's in the snow wearing a halter dress WITH NO JACKET!!  
you must be cold::syaoran  
but since the hole was small he just wrapped his arms around her...  
--silence--  
syaoran. i'm sorry. i really shouldn't have run out at you like that... i guess my fear came over me...my fear of leaving you::sakura(haha so corny...)  
its okay... you have the right to be angry at me::syaoran  
(just thought you guys should know they are facing each other... MUAHAHA)  
*giggles*::sakura  
what?::syaoran  
sakura kissed syaoran's nose which was pink because he too was cold... she laid her head against his chest...syaoran blushed... than he kissed sakura's head... sakura looked up and her lips got tangled up with syaoran's. as they pulled back gazing into each other's eyes...(okay so its probably really dark there and you probably cant see a thing BUT this is MY FIC and they shall see each other!!)  
you know we are loosing oxygen::sakura  
yeah i do... let see if i can get this hole bigger...::syaoran said putting his hands against the walls .... and the snow slowly began to melt... sakura started to do so also... lighting a small fire(she learned how to do that from eriol...) and started melting the snow also.... after a while they got the whole big enough to stand syaoran gave sakura his jacket for sakura to wear..  
syaoran.. arn't you cold::sakura  
yeah i am. but it makes me colder to see you cold::syaroan(more corny...)  
*blushes*thank you...::sakura  
than all of a sudden syaoran attacked sakura with tickles...  
*giggles* syaoran ... ::sakura   
syaoran soon stopped as he laid next to sakura huggin her...  
syaoran can you please let go::sakura  
no::syaoran  
WHAT?::sakura  
i'm not ever going to let go of my precious cherry blossoms::syaoran  
sakura turned her head and looked at syaoran and they locked their lips together again...   
sakura.. we should really find out a way to get out of here::syaoran  
yeah... but how?::sakura  
i could try to melt the snow again...::syaoran  
but we don't know how deep the snow is.... how about i try to use the erase card to erase all the snow that was brought upon us...::sakra  
that would be a good idea but you don't have the cards with you... do you?::syaoran  
no... but i can concentrate really hard.. kero said if i did than i can use the cards without the cards being with me.. but i lose alot more energy...::sakura  
have you done it before?::syaoran  
er.. no.. but this is an emergency...::sakura  
...::syaoran  
i'm going to do this... ::sakura  
i don't know sakura...:;syaoran  
do you have doubt?::sakura  
no.::syaoran  
fine than i am going to do this...::sakura  
sakura closed her eyes.. and started concentrating on the erase card and only it... she could feel and it felt her.. and soon it appeared infront of her...  
oh. look i did it... ::sakura said exhausted from trying to teleportng a card to her...  
sakura.. are you okay? you look really weak::sy  
no, im fine.. let me finish this... erase please erase all the snow that fell on top of us during the avalanche::sakura commanded  
(by the way she learned how to use the cards with out her key.. but she still wears it just in case)  
the erase card did its job and returned to the other cards...   
sakura was happy that it had worked than passed out...  
sakura!!::syaoran  
  
--morning--  
sakura fluttered her eye lids and looked up and saw a concerned amber eyed hottie(~.^)  
sakura you are awake::tomoyo  
yeah...::sakura  
are you okay?::syaoran  
of course.. why wouldn't i be?::sakura  
thats good to hear::mason  
sakrua you could have tried to contact us::meilin  
yeah that is better than using all you power::eriol  
yeah i could've but i didn't think of that when i was there did i?::sakura  
nope..::tomoyo  
hehe... HOE whose clothes is this?::sakura said looking at a large lucky GREEN shirt and her pj pants...  
that shirt is syaorans.. we couldn't find your shirt.. AND since syaoran INSISTED we changed you into those::meilin  
i did not*blushing*::syaoran  
ok. so i forced him.. so what.. we were in the guys room at that time and neede to change you into some dry clothes... ::meilin  
*giggles* thanks you guys::sakura  
SSOOOOOOOO sakura did anything happen when you guys were trapped in the snow?::tomoyo  
no::sakura  
are you sure? i mean you guys were in there for like 3 hours...::meilin  
yes i m sure::sakura  
you weren't even cold?::tomoyo  
no.. syaoran was holding me...hoe...::sakura   
SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO syaoran was holding you huh?::tomoyo  
nooooooooo... did i say hold? i meant bold.. syaoran was being bold::sakura  
uh huh.. there was no hugging or kissing:Meilin  
boy am i hungry.. lets go eat::sakrua  
sakura we are not going anywhere until you tell us what happened::meilin  
and like i told you nothing happened::sakura  
LI XIAOLANG what happened::meilin  
nuthing... come on sakura and i really hungry::syaoran  
and like i said no on goes until you spill::meilin  
so holding her didn't count as anything?::eriol  
no. she was cold.. i was keeping her warm.. is that illegal??::syaoran was getting annoyed  
so there was no kissing?::mason  
no.::syaoran  
i don't know.. you look like you are lying my cute descendent::eriol  
and my great old ancestor i am not. ::syaoran  
we won't believe it::tomoyo  
uh huh.... so you guys didn't do anythign either?::syaoran  
no hugging or kissing?::sakura imitated meilin's voice  
uh....::everybody  
S+S smirked...  
is anyone hungry because i sure am::mason  
yup. lets go::meilin  
*sweatdrop* from S+S  
  
breakfast table...  
  
today's the last day...::meilin  
yeah::everyone  
only one more day 'til we are out...::meilin  
yeah::everyone  
i'm so sad.. i'm going to miss all you guys...*sniffling*::sakura  
sakura. we aren't gone yet. anyhow we will stil keep in touch right?*edge of crying*::meilin  
yeah*crying*::sakura  
but for a year we will be apart*crying*::tomoyo  
all the girls started crying luckily they didnt' wear makeup... T.T   
oh come on you girls... i am going to invite you to my house in england after our first year of college::eriol  
but thats a YEAR.. a year apart::meilin  
come one girls.. don't cry you are going to get syaoran so soft that he could become a pillow::mason  
*laughs weakly*::girls  
syaoran glared at mason  
we can have a sleep over at my house at the last day of school if that makes you guys feel better::syaoran  
really?::sakura  
yeah..::syaoran  
we'll try to stop crying::tomoyo  
*sigh of relief*::guys  
come on lets pack up::eriol  
okay*sniffles*::girls  
they all went up and got their belongings in the bus.. tehy all walked in the garden together recalling cute and embrassing moments...  
soon the teacher called them into the bus...   
in the bus they talked slept cried laughed and as they walked out of the bus they looked at their school...  
for the last time...  
  
  
muahaha isnt that weird.. i wonder why they are going to see that school for the last time... IF they still have graduation ... alala don't you love me...  
well this is the ending to senior year!! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it over the summer.. yes i wrote it over the summer all i need to do was type it...  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
||  
||   
||  
|| Senoir Year!! was written by AngelBear   
|| and belongs to ME *^^*   
||  
||  
||  
||  
\\//   
\/  
click the go*^^* 


End file.
